Aldéran 22 : Eaux troubles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Double jeu, voire triple jeu - dans tous les domaines. Et si les dangers sont toujours multiples, les moments de bonheur sont d'autant plus précieux - et la seule constante dans ce monde de fous est de façon assez surréaliste : l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Ayvanère et Hoby s'étaient retrouvés au siège de _Skendromme Industry_ pour faire le point le plus rapidement possible.

- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu veux lui faire quitter au plus tôt la garde à vue ? remarqua-t-il.

- Davriskol est la seule monnaie d'échange que nous ayions pour traiter avec ce Gansheer !

- Le petit monde surnaturel d'Aldie m'a toujours échappé, se plaignit Hoby. Tu veux dire que ce Davriskol a pris la place de mon frère afin d'échapper aux Militaires du SiGIP qui lui collaient aux fesses ?

- C'est bien ce que l'Inspectrice Mandigue a expliqué. Davriskol, une copie tellement parfaite que nous nous sommes tous y laissés prendre. Il a joué son rôle à la perfection, dans tous les domaines, ajouta amèrement sa belle-sœur. Alors, ton Service Juridique ?

- Je viens de dépêcher deux de nos avocats au Centre de Détention car, hormis notre tout petit cercle, c'est bien Aldéran Skendromme qui a été arrêté ! Compliqué tout ça… Ca va aller, Ayvi ?

- Il le faudra bien. Oh, Hoby, comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir annoncer cela à ses parents, à nos fils ?

- Ne t'emballe pas, pria-t-il. Tout cela est tellement embrouillé que nous serions les premiers à nous y perdre.

Hoby remplit à nouveau les tasses de café.

- Une idée de la façon dont récupérer Aldéran ? C'était lui le lien entre le surnaturel et nous !

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ayvanère. A première vue, je penserais à Sylvarande.

- Elle est une Sylvidre, c'est un être étrange mais parfaitement naturel – enfin, façon de parler !

- Les Centaures sont issus des Sanctuaires de Saharya et Ayrahas, peut-être que eux… Dès que tes avocats auront ramené Davriskol ici, je peux t'assurer que je vais le faire parler !

- Qu'espères-tu tirer de lui ?

- La confirmation de l'abracadabrante histoire de l'Inspectrice Jonelle Mandigue, la façon dont il a réussi son tour de passe-passe et si possible qu'il inverse le processus.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse faire.

Hoby eut un grognement rageur.

- Sans ces deux Inspectrices venues de la planète Kud, la supercherie aurait pu durer longtemps encore, grinça-t-il.

- Ne m'en parle pas… souffla Ayvanère.

A l'entrée des deux avocats, mobilisés en pleine nuit, ils se levèrent.

- Davriskol ?

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, M. Skendromme. Ses propres avocats l'avaient déjà fait libérer et selon les premières infos, il aurait aussi quitté Ragel à bord de sa navette intergalactique.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'alarma Ayvanère. Dans ces conditions, nous n'avons aucun moyen de récupérer Aldéran !

- On va réfléchir, assura Hoby. On trouvera, je t'assure, même si pour cette nuit il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Si, moi je vais rassembler toutes les infos disponibles sur Davriskol et son palmarès de trafiquant en tous genres !

* * *

Une demie heure plus tôt, un taxi avait déposé un Quendal Davriskol libre comme l'air au pied de sa navette intergalactique. Il avait rapidement embarqué et s'était dirigé vers le salon du studio qu'il occupait à bord. Trois personnes se trouvaient déjà là : Jonelle Mandigue, Kahène Sol et Aym Grendele.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'en compliquant le scénario à l'extrême, en y mêlant le surnaturel, vous avez failli me perdre moi-même ? La simple double vie n'aurait pas suffi ?

Le Général du SiGIP secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, Aldéran, ne vous en déplaise, votre réputation ne peut pas un instant être remise en question, fit Aym. Votre femme et vos amis auraient immédiatement senti notre propre conspiration. Et si eux pouvaient deviner le plan, il en allait de même pour les véritables trafiquants avec lesquels vous allez devoir travailler pour les faire tomber !

- Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'explications, détaillées si possible, car ce n'est pas le briefing secret et en urgence de l'autre jour, pour monter cette arrestation qui m'a permis de comprendre, jeta celui qui avait toujours été bel et bien Aldéran, alors que la navette décollait.

- A vous l'honneur, Général, pria Jonelle.

- Quendal Davriskol est, depuis vingt-cinq ans maintenant, une pure création du SiGIP afin d'infiltrer le secteur des trafiquants d'armes au plus près, expliqua alors Aym Grendele. Trois Militaires se sont relayés, subissant de légères interventions esthétiques pour se ressembler au maximum, ou alors nous organisions des attentas justifiant une légère défiguration.

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué en urgence ? insista Aldéran. Je suis un agent dormant et vous avez toujours estimé que j'étais de piètres résultats sur le terrain – je suis en arrêt médical de ce point de vue d'ailleurs !

- Désolé d'être venu vous relancer, Colonel Skendromme, mais la situation l'exigeait, reprit Aym avec un sincère regret. Une importante réunion doit avoir lieu sur la planète Kud, entre quatre des plus célèbres trafiquants d'armes, dont Davriskol. Une opportunité pour nous de les arrêter en une seule prise !

- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le souci ? poursuivit pour sa part Aldéran. Que ça justifie tout ce cirque et les mensonges envers ma famille et mes amis ! ?

- Un rival de Davriskol a fait mitrailler sa limousine, il y a une semaine de cela. Le sigipste qui l'incarnait a été tué sur le coup mais nous seuls le savons.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- La réunion a lieu dans douze jours, trop court pour faire que physiquement un autre sigipste formé aux opérations sous couverture puisse prendre la relève.

Le Général du SiGIP tourna alors vers Aldéran l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Voici notre dernier Davriskol en date.

Et Aldéran eut un tressaillement à la vue du rouquin non balafré qui lui ressemblait en effet de façon troublante.

- Voilà donc pourquoi, peu avant le début de la soirée, vous m'avez couvert de plusieurs couches de maquillage, pour effacer cette réplique de ma balafre de façon aussi théâtrale…

- Pensez-vous que votre femme et vos amis ont cru à cette véritable comédie que nous leur avons jouée ? questionna Kahène Sol.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Ayvanère était décomposée… Et vous, Inspectrice Mandigue, bien que vous possédiez effectivement un chromosome doré, pourquoi avoir inventé ces accointances avec le surnaturel ?

- Pour que vos proches ne vous cherchent pas ! Ils ne peuvent entrer en contact avec votre petit monde surnaturel, ou s'ils essayent, ça les occupera suffisamment longtemps pour que vous remplissiez cette mission ! intervint à nouveau Aym.

- Non pas double mais triple jeu en fin de compte, voire quadruple puisque Aldéran était Davriskol depuis peu et que ce même Davriskol n'existant finalement pas je suis bien moi ! Même mon cerveau tordu n'aurait jamais envisagé ce plan !

- Vous serez seul, Aldéran, nous ne pouvons vous aider en rien. Au contraire, nous sommes présumés vous traquer, vous arrêter et même mieux vous tuer ! précisa Aym Grendele. Et vous n'êtes guère expérimenté de ce genre d'opération.

- Je me débrouillerai. Comment la réunion doit-elle se dérouler ?

- Sur un yacht, en pleine mer, loin de témoins. Davriskol doit négocier d'importantes livraisons avec les trois autres trafiquants. Vous avez quelques jours pour assimiler les vingt-cinq ans de passé de notre Davriskol et rentrer entièrement dans la peau de ce grand rouquin sans balafre.

- A vos ordres, Général.

- Nous ne serons pas loin, Colonel, glissèrent les Inspectrices Mandigue et Sol, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas. Au contraire, avec nos collègues nous avons à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- C'est de bonne guerre. D'ici à ce que j'embarque sur ce yacht, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, à tous les trois.

- Laquelle ?

- Appelez-moi directement Quendal Davriskol. Car pour réussir, je dois oublier que je suis Aldéran Skendromme !

- Comme il vous plaira… Quendal.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Face à un port aux eaux scintillantes, sur le pont supérieur arrière de son yacht - la _Sirène des Mers_ – le tristement célèbre trafiquant d'armes Quendal Davriskol prenait son petit déjeuner. Et il n'était pas seul.

De son couteau, Kéren Brondlir – habituellement un rival, mais qui pour l'occasion avait enterré la concurrence - désigna le pont medium où bronzait une blonde professionnelle.

- J'espère qu'elle a pu vous plaire, Quendal.

- Soyez satisfait, j'ai apprécié le présent à sa juste valeur.

Et passant instantanément de l'ironie au sérieux, il tendit à son invité un fin catalogue où, sur quelques pages de papier glacé était décrit dans ses moindres fonctions un pistolet-mitrailleur de fort belle taille.

- Suite à notre conversation de la nuit dernière, j'ai pensé que ce modèle conviendrait parfaitement à votre objectif.

Kéren jeta juste un coup d'œil. Il n'avait rien à répondre dans l'immédiat et savait que Quendal n'attendait rien non plus.

- Je ne puis parler pour mes collègues, Quendal, reprit-il. Je leur soumettrai ce prospectus.

Quendal secoua négativement la tête.

- Il est hors de question que ce document quitte le bord. En revanche, je serai ravi d'accueillir vos associés, pour des renseignements, une démonstration. Et je vous recommande même de tester ces armes en situation réelle avant de passer commande. La _Sirène des Mers _n'a pas de livre de bord précis. Seules nos affaires importent. Soyez messager auprès de vos amis.

Quendal retourna la tête vers la blonde amatrice de bronzage intégral.

- Et pour ma part, j'adore votre secteur d'activités.

Kéren sourit.

- Considérez Thalia comme une gâterie, illimitée, elle aussi. Et songez que j'ai également un catalogue infini de filles. Servez-vous à volonté.

- Je savais que l'on s'entendrait, susurra Quendal.

Un serveur en veste bleue rapporta du café et Quendal se fit exposer par son invité les possibilités qu'offrait la planète Kud à un trafiquant d'armes comme lui.

* * *

En terrain neutre, Kéren Brondlir avait fixé rendez-vous à ses trois associés/rivaux en Trafics en Tous Genres. Il leur avait rapporté le petit déjeuner à bord du yacht et les discussions avec Quendal Davriskol – qui par ailleurs patientait au jardin la décision que ces derniers allaient prendre.

- Ce pistolet-mitrailleur nous conviendrait ? insista Palis Rochkal.

- Il me paraît en tout cas avoir toutes les qualités que nous lui voulions voir.

- C'est bien le moindre. Davriskol est reconnu dans de nombreuses Zones Galactiques. Mais, à Kud, loin de ses bases habituelles, pourra-t-il nous fournir comme nous l'exigeons ?

Kéren Brondlir se rengorgea fort peu discrètement.

- Madame, messieurs, ne croyez donc pas que la venue de Quendal Davriskol à la Marina de Barenk soit le seul fruit du hasard. Pour nous partager la planète, il nous fallait un grand trafiquant d'armes et il a daigné répondre favorablement à mes messages – oui, c'est moi qui l'ai convoqué, à défaut d'avoir réussi à l'assassiner ! Cela fait des années qu'il exerce d'une Zone Galactique à l'autre. Et, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il entreprenne, le SiGIP se casse les dents pour le circonvenir. Voyez, même à Barenk, loin de son organisation spatiale, il nargue ouvertement les agents de la Police Spéciale qui le suivent de jour comme de nuit. Et pourtant les Inspectrices Mandigue et Sol ne sont pas nées de la dernière pluie !

Sycolle Aral leva la main.

- Il faudrait voir ces armes à l'œuvre, précisa-t-elle.

- Davriskol l'a proposé. Je n'attends que votre accord pour le recontacter et lancer le test que nous préparons depuis des semaines.

- Quand le rencontrerons-nous ?

- Dès que possible. Mais, demeurons extrêmement prudents. Vu son envergure, Davriskol est bien dans la ligne de mire du SiGIP et il doit y avoir au moins un agent sous couverture à son bord, voire même infiltré parmi notre entourage, martela Kéren Brondlir. Il se méfie autant de son personnel que de nous, alors ne prenons pas le mors aux dents. Tout se fera, en parfaite coordination. Je suis certain que nous aurons une grande réunion d'ici peu, et aussi une quatrième associée.

La conversation reprit, sur les propres affaires des quatre partenaires dans l'illégalité.

Quendal revint dans le salon, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur le traitement un peu cavalier réservé mais à accepter pour la réussite de ses propres affaires.

- Parlons sérieusement, ordonna Palis Rochkal avec mauvaise humeur. Combien de pistolets-mitrailleurs pouvez-vous nous fournir pour notre test ?

- Ne m'ordonnez pas, c'est moi qui ai les armes qui vous intéressent. Pour la seconde partie de votre interpellation : autant que nécessaire.

- Dans ce cas, le plus rapidement possible. Quel délai entendez-vous par là, M. Davriskol ?

- D'ici deux jours aura lieu la Régate d'Or. La foule est l'occasion idéale pour réceptionner les armes et pour vous leur faire suivre la voie habituelle. Le test réussi, je m'arrangerai pour les faire atterrir sur l'aéroport privé Milkerton. Et, en ce qui me concerne, je peux vous assurer que tout ceci pourra se faire sans que les policiers ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Ceux de Barenk ne peuvent rien contre moi tant que je ne commets pas d'infraction dans leur secteur quant au SiGIP, j'ai l'habitude et je commence à cerner leur agent de couverture à mon bord.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, les mêmes canots fantômes ramenèrent les quatre Maître de Kud à terre.

Sycolle Aral, Jilen Gorkom et Palis Rochkal s'étaient retrouvés chez la première après. Kéren n'était pas de la réunion et en ignorait tout.

- Etes-vous de mon avis, Sycolle ? interrogea Palis.

- S'il s'agit du changement de comportement de Brondlir depuis des semaines, oui.

- C'est cette belle garce de Pernilla Velknis qui le mène par le bout du nez. Elle veut devenir l'une des nôtres et il est sous le charme de cette culturiste sèche comme un hareng, aussi orgueilleuse, ambitieuse et traître que Jilen !

Nullement heurté, Jilen contempla les glaçons au fond de son verre.

- Brondlir est persuadé qu'avoir réussi à faire venir Davriskol dans notre bled est une grande victoire, un signe de sa puissance. Il croit manipuler Davriskol et ne se rend pas compte de l'envergure de Davriskol qui joue à un tout autre niveau – un niveau Galactique – mais qui sait justement reconnaître les points stratégiques où se constituer de la clientèle ! Entre Velknis et Davriskol, Brondlir se sent pousser des ailes.

- Et par la même occasion, nous devenons des associés de seconde catégorie, grommela Sycolle Aral. Velknis veut nous phagocyter, tout simplement. Elle se moque d'être une Maître de Barenk, ce qu'elle vise, c'est une carrière criminelle à l'échelon Galactique ! Après Brondlir, elle se tournera vers Davriskol, vous pouvez me croire.

Jilen Gorkom approuva.

- Brondlir et Davriskol nous préparent de bien mauvais jours.

- Et, à trop vouloir en faire, Brondlir finira par commettre des erreurs et à se livrer à la Police Spéciale sur un plateau !

- Nous le tiendrons à l'œil, conclut Jilen.

* * *

Toujours debout, Quendal était seul dans le salon bleu de la _Sirène des Mers_, le plafond de verre ouvert sur le ciel étoilé. Allongé dans l'un des divans, un verre à la main, il avait presque fini la carafe de liqueur vert pâle et ressentait une désincarnation agréable et familière.

Sur la table de verre près de lui, il avait négligemment rejeté l'édition de nuit du journal. Et la Une rapportait les récents déboires du jeune Président de _Skendromme Industry_, les développements un peu irréfléchis qu'il avait imposés à son empire et qui risquaient de le faire tomber dans une banale bataille d'actionnaires.

Détaché de tout cela, concentré sur sa mission, Quendal avait relégué l'information en deuxième, voire dernier intérêt de ses préoccupations récentes !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La foule des grands jours avait envahi les abords et les quais du Grand Bassin de Plaisance du port de Barenk.

Sur l'eau, les voiliers – monocoque et autres multicoques -évoluaient avec lenteur et majesté, s'offrant avec impudeur aux curieux et parieurs, avant de se lancer dans une course sans pitié.

Sur terre, les échoppes de marchands ambulants et forains faisaient recette.

La foule grossissait sans cesse et les différents quartiers du port grouillaient, ce qui compliquait singulièrement la tâche des agents de sécurité, publics et privés.

En plus des marins et des terriens, il y avait également du monde aux premières loges : sur les yachts privés.

L'importante fréquentation qu'encourageait un temps superbe et un peu oppressant, promettait une journée particulièrement splendide, comblant les attentes diverses de tous.

A bord de la _Sirène des Mers_, les Maîtres de Kud avaient tous répondu à l'invitation de leur prestigieux visiteur. Tous avaient une excellente raison de se trouver là. Et, visiteur, justement, Quendal jouissait sur son navire d'une immunité totale, y était libre de sa personne et de ses actes, au grand dam des policiers présents sur les quais, en force, mais discrètement.

Accompagnés de leur suite, seconds, gardes, hommes de loi, nymphettes, amants, les quatre trafiquants s'en donnaient même à cœur joie d'étaler leurs activités.

Kéren Brondlir était entouré de jumelles – son éternel fantasme – alors que Jilen Gorkom exhibait fièrement sa récente maîtresse : une brunette mince et souple comme une liane et qui à défaut d'être une bonne danseuse, se rattrapait largement grâce à sa technique au lit.

Quant à Quendal Davriskol, il jouait le parfait maître de bord, soucieux du bien-être d'invités qui pouvaient lui apporter une commande substantielle et une carte d'introduction auprès du monde criminel de Barenk et des environs.

Bref, à la fois libertine et méfiante, une ambiance plutôt agréable régnait à bord, trafiquant, Maître et cour sous le regard attentif des gardes du corps des uns et des autres.

Alors qu'il s'entretenait avec son cuisinier de l'état des vivres à bord du yacht, en prévision de la prochaine croisière, Quendal se vit rejoindre par la brunette Sharlène Krobille.

Longue, bien musclée, mais sans excès, elle portait un maillot une pièce et une jupe ouverte sur de jolies jambes. Physiquement, elle semblait dure, mais apparemment cela semblait plutôt attirer les représentants du sexe opposé. Et, effectivement, l'amour avec elle devait un véritable corps à corps dont elle s'enorgueillait.

- Brondlir vous pourvoit-il toujours en chair fraîche ou bien vous trouvez-vous présentement entre deux filles ? jeta-t-elle sans ambages, défi même. Je suis meilleure que ces professionnelles, vous savez, je le fais pour mon plaisir.

- Je m'en doute. Et je crains que le rôle de bouche-trou ne te semble bien peu intéressant, rétorqua Quendal du tac au tac. Gorkom est jaloux comme un tigre et Brondlir te reluque déjà alors que Velknis manœuvre autour de moi. Voilà qui promet une croisière bien piquante qui sait, alors… Avons-nous assez de champagne ?

- Oui, monsieur, mais je vais encore ordonner des courses à terre afin que nous ne manquions de rien pour les jours à venir.

- Je vous laisse faire le nécessaire, laissa tomber Quendal avec un peu d'ennui.

- De la compagnie ? insista Sharlène.

- Toi, la gigoteuse, dégage-moi la place, je n'ai nulle envie de me colleter avec Gorkom. Pas tout de suite. Souviens-toi que tu n'es rien que la partenaire d'un de mes invités et vas auprès de celui qui te paie.

- Oui, M. Davriskol, fit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Ses yeux verts de chatte fulminaient de rage et si elle avait eu le loisir de se venger en frappant et tordant là où elle en avait trop envie, le roux trafiquant d'armes aurait bien moins fait la fine bouche à sa proposition directe.

Quendal enfila une courte veste abricot et remonta sur le pont.

- Messieurs, je vous propose de passer à l'arrière de la _Sirène_ afin que nous suivions la Régate d'Or.

Dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde déménagea, parcourut distraitement le programme des courses et exhibitions, les jumelles à portée de main. Ces derniers détails n'étaient là que pour les policiers afin de donner un semblant d'illusion d'intérêt pour la Régate. Et, les nymphettes et amants un peu à l'écart n'avaient d'autre rôle que de meubler le pont. Quant au sujet de discussions des hommes d'affaires malhonnêtes, il tournait bien évidemment autour des armes.

La nuit précédente, les Maîtres de Barenk, Pernilla Velknis présente, avaient réceptionné les armes commandées et elles se trouvaient déjà en lieu sûr, attendant d'être testées sur le terrain. Et c'était cela qu'ils mettaient au point.

Sycolle Aral donnait des détails.

- Le transport de fonds entre les banques Irtalen et Servalis servira de test. L'opération est prévue pour le 16 de ce mois.

- Si le test se révélait concluant, pourrez-nous nous livrer, M. Davriskol, très rapidement ? interrogea Pernilla Velknis.

- Dans les plus brefs délais, assura Quendal avec le sourire. Voyez-vous, comme je sais que vous réclamerez l'entièreté de la commande, un de mes transporteurs est déjà en route pour la planète. Il s'amarrera aux quais en orbite et ce sera l'un des cargos de Mme Aral qui, sous le couvert d'une livraison de pièces détachées à ses chantiers navals, amènera les armes à Barenk. En fait, avant que vous ne me donniez la confirmation, les armes seront à moins de deux heures d'ici.

- J'adore votre confiance, susurra Pernilla Velknis.

Quendal soutint son regard et sourit.

Pernilla Velknis serra la main de Quendal.

- Je suis honorée que vous m'invitiez pour cette croisière, avec Gorkom pour autre interlocuteur. Brondlir et ses amis sont déjà en retard. Ils n'ont pas encore compris les opportunités que nous ouvraient votre venue. Et si Aral et Rochkal les ont saisies, ils s'y sont pris trop tard. Brondlir est dépassé et il sera le premier à rester sur la touche.

- Il croyait pourtant que tout ceci était son idée, ironisa Quendal.

- Oui, au tout départ, mais il n'en tirera aucun des profits escomptés. En ce qui me concerne, je suis ravie que vous ayez compris qui j'étais et que nous ayons eu cette entrevue en strict tête-à-tête.

Quendal approuva silencieusement de la tête.

- Je serai heureux de vous avoir à mon bord pour cette croisière d'affaires.

- A très bientôt, M. Davriskol… et n'oubliez pas le champagne fruité, je l'adore.

- Je vous en offrirai des caisses.

- Quendal, vous êtes un amour.

Pernilla Velknis partie par la voie des eaux, Quendal se frotta les mains.

Diviser pour s'imposer était un adage qui fonctionnait toujours. Non seulement, il était entré en contact avec le petit monde criminel de Barenk, mais il avait sélectionné les deux vrais futurs Maîtres. A partir d'eux, il pourrait emporter une bonne part du marché sur toute la planète.

- Hé, ce ne sont pas toujours les plus grandes opérations qui rapportent le plus. Tenir sa place, c'est une affaire de tous les jours et il ne faut rien négliger surtout pas les petits coups. Je crois avoir eu le nez fin avec Barenk et mes concurrents se mordront les doigts de n'avoir à fournir que les rivaux moins puissants du coin !

Quendal s'agenouilla sur un divan, les bras croisés devant un large hublot qui lui donnait une vue impressionnante sur les immeubles luxueux des quais résidentiels les plus proches du port et de la plage artificielle.

- Bientôt, j'aurai atteint mon but… et il risque bien de surprendre ces trafiquants !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ayvanère avait fixé rendez-vous à Jarvyl et à Soreyn dans le Grand Parc de RadCity, loin de tout espion éventuel ou écoute indélicate.

- Du nouveau ? firent les deux hommes dès qu'ils la rejoignirent.

- Des étrangetés plutôt… L'histoire des Inspectrices pêche par certains points.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour rassembler ton dossier sur Davriskol ! remarqua Jarvyl qui semblait sur des charbons ardents.

- Ce type est un tel mystère ! Ce qui est contradictoire avec le fait qu'il traficote dans les armes et la traite d'êtres humains et donc avec de multiples contacts ! Vingt-cinq années à avoir fourni en armes plusieurs guerres, conflits et autres règlements de comptes – en approvisionnant bien évidemment les camps opposés. Il a toujours bénéficié d'une chance insolente, évitant les pièges de ses rivaux autant que ceux du SiGIP, s'échappant toujours in extremis. Trop de chance, grinça-t-elle. Moi, je pencherais plutôt pour des complices au sein de ses ennemis et même du SiGIP ! Beaucoup de rapports sur lesquels mettre la main, mais à compiler avec une patience de moine ou de béguine ! Quant à tomber sur un film volé, cela relevait quasiment du miracle, et je ne vous parle pas de la piètre qualité pour l'identifier avec certitude. Il est la copie conforme d'Aldie, en revanche !

- Qu'as-tu trouvé d'étrange ? trépigna Soreyn.

- Selon Jonelle Mandigue, Davriskol aurait pris la place d'Aldéran – sous le nez même de son père, Warius et de Clio – il y a quelques semaines d'ici.

- Oui, nous le savons puisque nous nous sommes tous y laissés prendre, râla le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Quel est l'ennui ? préféra interroger Soreyn.

- Le souci est que même si Davriskol l'a jouée profil bas depuis pas mal de temps, sa limousine a quand même été victime d'un attentat il n'y a pas trois semaines.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne comprends pas comment des ennemis aussi bien renseignés dans le milieu des trafiquants d'armes ont pu tenter un meurtre sur le véhicule de Davriskol alors qu'il était sensé avoir trouvé refuge dans mon foyer…

- Ils ont pu se tromper ? avança Soreyn. Une limousine banale, des vitres teintées – j'imagine – facile pour des tueurs de mitrailler ce véhicule vide ! Mais ces mêmes assassins ne devaient pas être tombés de la dernière pluie et avoir pris la limousine pour cible en étant certain de remplir leur contrat ! Alors, pourquoi un Davriskol en deux endroits différents… Cela m'échappe.

- L'autre Davriskol a pu être un leurre, un énième sosie comme ce genre d'individu se sert pour brouiller les pistes quant à l'endroit où il se trouve et plus simplement encore pour envoyer à la mort un autre que lui !

- Pas faux, Jarvyl. Mais que Mandigue ait avancé avec tant de certitude que Davriskol avait trompé toute la famille et les amis de mon époux… Je ne sais plus que penser ! Davriskol a fui ses affaires, mais il ne pouvait physiquement être auprès de moi et de ses fils et se faire mitrailler à des jours de voyage intergalactique de distance !… Et je n'ai jamais oublié qu'en dépit de la mise sur une voie de garage, Aldéran demeurait un Militaire du SiGIP !

Jarvyl saisit Ayvanère par le bras.

- Moi, je dois m'occuper de l'AL-99 en l'absence de mon Colonel, où qu'il se trouve. Quelles sont tes intentions ?

Ayvanère fixa Soreyn intensément.

- Nous partons pour la planète Kud et plus principalement Barenk et sa Marina où se trouve la _Sirène des Mers_ de Davriskol. Si on ne peut le stopper, si on ne peut déterminer qui il est vraiment… C'est moi qui l'abattrai à bout portant !

- Mon bagage est prêt depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Si tu me libères de mes obligations, Jarvyl ?

- Bien évidemment !

- Merci. Le jet intergalactique de ma belle-mère décollera en fin d'après-midi.

- Tu l'as dit… aux parents d'Aldie ?

- Non, je ne suis qu'au stade des suppositions. Mais je pense qu'ils se doutent bien évidemment que quelque chose se trame vu qu'il ne répond bien sûr plus à leur message… Et j'ai peur de leur retour, dans quelques jours ! Nous devons donc partir au plus vite !

Ayant enfin un but, Ayvanère se sentit mieux, déterminée au possible, « amazone » comme l'avait dit un jour Karémyne.

* * *

Le capitaine de la _Sirène des Mers_ s'approcha de Quendal.

- Un appel de votre parrain, Monsieur. Un appel privé.

- Merci.

Ayant compris le message, Quendal se rendit à son appartement à bord du yacht mais plutôt que de prendre la communication dans son bureau, il passa dans une petite pièce dont l'entrée était dissimulée par un grand tableau, qui se referma derrière lui.

- Général Grendele.

- Où en êtes-vous, Colonel Skendromme ?

- le piège est prêt, la phase du test sera réussie grâce aux diverses collaborations – un peu involontaires et ignorantes des policiers, hormis Mandigue et Sol – des différents services de Polices – et je vais bientôt les emmener en croisière. Jusqu'ici, vous avez de la chance ! Pour un piètre élément de terrain, j'assure, mais je ne peux pas répondre de moi-même…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je sais que vous n'ignorez rien de vos Militaires… Vous êtes donc au courant pour mes problèmes de vue !

- Je n'ignore en effet pas pour votre état de santé résultant des tortures de cet Esclavagiste, et pour ces soucis de vision dont la cause échappe toujours ! Vous devriez aussi vous méfier de vos proches.

- Comment cela ? tiqua Quendal.

- Votre femme et vos amis sont extrêmement tenaces et remuent ciel et terre ! fit sombrement le Général du SiGIP. Ils ont délaissé la piste surnaturelle – que nous avions effectivement bâclée dans l'urgence, en oubliant d'être raccords avec le dossier de notre Davriskol ! – pour se consacrer à votre prétendu passé.

- Et alors, pourquoi me tracasser, ils ne vont pas débarquer ! ?

- Justement : si !

Quendal sursauta.

- C'est pas vrai ? !

- Si, répéta le Général du SiGIP. Ils commencent à soupçonner une opération du SiGIP, tout en n'osant y croire vu qu'ils sont dans la complète impossibilité de venir en aide à un Aldéran piégé par le surnaturel. Mais s'ils posent malgré tout des questions ici, dans l'incertitude de la réelle situation, cela risque d'attirer l'attention des Inspecteurs qui contrairement à Mandigue et Sol ne sont pas dans la confidence… Il va vous falloir prendre ce facteur en considération et faire avec, même si ça risque de vous compliquer le final que nous avons prévu sur l'île-entrepôt.

- Je m'en arrangerai, assura Quendal. Du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas pour me flinguer et poser des questions ensuite, bref adopter ma méthode !

Et face au silence de son Général, Quendal comprit qu'Ayvanère et Soreyn avaient bel et bien l'intention de venir régler leurs comptes vu qu'ils n'espéraient plus vraiment retrouver un Aldéran vivant !

« Comme si la mission que l'on m'avait confiée n'était déjà pas si compliquée… Remplacer un mort au pied levé, un mort qui n'a jamais été vraiment été vivant… Et cela tout en n'étant ni moi-même ni celui que je suis sensé incarner… Sacrée situation, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer dans les jours à venir… ».

Quendal tendit la main vers son verre de thé glacé, et le manqua, tout devenu noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- _Attaque cette nuit d'un transporteur de fonds de la firme Mixpress_, _annonçait l'animateur radio du journal du matin. Il venait de passer à la banque Irtalen et se dirigeait vers celle de Servalis. D'une rare intensité, l'assaut fut également spectaculaire. Le fourgon et ses quatre véhicules accompagnateurs ont été pris pour cible en pleine route Barenk-Lodlis. Séparées, les voitures de police n'ont pu empêcher le chargement du fourgon dans un semi-remorque. Les convoyeurs ont été retrouvés peu après, sains et saufs. Quant à leurs assaillants, ils se sont évaporés dans la nature. Le butin est estimé à plusieurs dizaines de millions de karénys. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il y aurait un lien avec la bande qui il y a cinq mois s'est attaquée à un dépôt militaire et dérobé des armes de guerre et des explosifs. Sur les lieux de l'attaque, des centaines d'impacts ont été relevés, mais ils ne sont pas issus des armes volées. L'enquête promet d'être longue et délicate. Tout de suite, voici le témoignage d'un des convoyeurs…_

Quendal tendit la main et changea de radio. De la musique tonitruante remplaça la diction parfaite de l'animateur.

Il sourit. Selon toute évidence, les pistolets-mitrailleurs avaient joué leur rôle. Brondlir et ses associés avaient réussi là un très joli coup, avec une méthode apparemment éprouvée, et un gain substantiel au final.

Mais ce qui importait avant, c'était qu'ils pouvaient partir en croisière !

* * *

Les passagers de Quendal Davriskol étaient à nouveau venus avec leur suite : comptable, avocat, gardes du corps, et nymphettes pour Jilen Gorkom et Kéren Brondlir. Pernilla Velknis s'était pour sa part contentée de son secrétaire.

Une vingtaine de membres d'équipage veillaient au bien-être des trois Maîtres de Barenk. Les appartements luxueux, le sauna et les ponts du yacht leur étaient ouverts et ils en profitaient en connaisseurs.

La _Sirène des Mers_ avait navigué plusieurs jours entre les îles de Tray et, un matin, avait pris la direction du plein océan où l'on s'apprêtait à parler affaires après cette semaine de détente au cours de laquelle chacun s'était observé.

Jilen commençait à apprécier l'arriviste banquière et envisageait un remodelage de l'association initiale avec Kéren Brondlir.

Quant à Quendal, avec son tout frais catalogue d'armes, du couteau au lance-missiles, il leur avait vanté ses produits, tel un représentant de commerce en aspirateurs. Et l'idée d'élargir plus considérablement encore leurs activités avec les moyens qui s'offraient à eux titillait les deux Maîtres pressés de poser les bases de leurs actions futures.

* * *

- Général Grendele, nous les avons perdus !

- Qui donc, Inspectrice Mandigue ?

- L'épouse et l'ami du Colonel Skendromme. Dix jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, remontant la piste des déplacements et actions de Davriskol, vérifiant chaque renseignement… Ils ont quitté leur hôtel ce matin et ils se sont littéralement volatilisés !

- Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient perturber le final de la capture ?

- Je le crains bien, Général, si comme ma collègue et moi le soupçonnons, ils ont piraté les échanges entre le yacht et la capitainerie de la Marina ! L'escale à l'îlot-entrepôt n'est donc plus un secret pour eux ! Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Rien, à Davriskol de se débrouiller !

* * *

- Avant de vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses, il y a un petit détail à régler, aboya soudain Jilen.

Lentement, Quendal tourna la tête vers son invité.

- Une contrariété, Gorkom, vous n'êtes pas à l'aise ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que j'ai découvert un ver dans le fruit. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Vous êtes concernée aussi, Pernilla.

Quendal sourit sans rien dire. Pernilla et Kéren Brondlir se resservirent de limonade et attendit que Jilen ait fini de s'agiter.

- Nos activités ont dépassé la Police Spéciale qui se casse les dents sur nos cas. La légalité de notre façade et nos relations nous mettent désormais à l'abri de cette sous-section judiciaire. Il était donc normal que le SiGIP prenne le relais.

Quendal rit doucement.

- Depuis que j'ai pignon sur rue en matière d'armes, je l'ai constamment sur les talons. Il a beau avoir une réputation de succès, des moyens illimités et être composé de l'élite des policiers, il ne m'a jamais inquiété et, franchement, je ne le redoute nullement. Juste avant notre départ, j'ai d'ailleurs débarqué l'aide-cuisinier – le sigipste infiltré - que j'avais démasqué.

- D'accord, depuis longtemps vous êtes apte à le tenir à distance, mais Pernilla et moi sommes nouveaux sur sa liste de personnes à contrôler, gronda Jilen. Je peux affirmer qu'un autre sigipste est à bord de ce yacht, Davriskol.

Cette fois, le jeune homme frémit. Son regard bleu marine se troubla puis prit l'éclat du métal.

- Poursuivez, Gorkom.

- Une sigipste est à bord de la _Sirène_, précisa Jilen au grand soulagement du rouquin non balafré. Cela fait un moment qu'elle est plus précisément dans mon dos. Bien joué, l'audace ne lui a pas manqué et je me serais peut-être pas méfié si je ne m'étais attendu à une tentative de ce genre.

- Qui est-ce ? siffla Pernilla.

Le regard de Jilen Gorkom alla de l'un à l'autre, de ses gardes particuliers aux nymphettes et aux avocats et gardes de ses interlocuteurs. Une longue minute, le pont arrière supérieur fut silencieux. Finalement, Jilen se tourna sur son fauteuil et fixa une de ses accompagnatrices, appuyée à la rambarde, son corps parfait mis en valeur par le maillot de couleur vive largement échancré. Les doigts aux ongles peints de Sharlène Krobille s'agitèrent légèrement.

- Voyons, protesta Sharlène. Où dissimulerais-je un micro ou une arme ? Serait-ce dans le comportement d'un policier d'élite de s'embarquer sans soutien, à la merci du moindre incident ?

Jilen haussa les épaules.

- Qu'importe, il suffit que tu fasses ton rapport, d'ici avec un émetteur surpuissant ou lors du retour à terre, rétorqua Jilen. Dommage, comme distraction perverse, tu me plaisais et tes manies froides avaient plus que du charme. Seulement, vois-tu, poulette, un sigipste peut aussi bien être une charmante sylphide qu'un vieux bouc sans-abri. Je me méfie de tout le monde et les personnalités les plus anodines peuvent être le camouflage d'un super-agent. Il était inévitable que le SiGIP s'intéresse à cette réunion attiré par Davriskol.

Quendal se leva, s'approcha de la sigipste, écarta les nymphettes, donna l'ordre à tous de quitter le pont, sauf à ses invités.

- Comme tout ceci à lieu à mon bord, c'est à moi de régler ce petit détail.

Jilen approuva du chef, le mettant soudain à l'épreuve et le considérant presque, temporairement, comme un ennemi.

- J'espère que vous vous montrerez efficace, complétèrent Pernilla et Kéren tout aussi en attente de la réaction.

- Si vous m'aviez communiqué les identités des personnes que vous embarquiez avec vous, j'aurais également fait mon enquête, déclara Quendal. Que nous soyons en plein océan va simplifier considérablement la solution au problème. Prèglon !

Du poste de pilotage, le capitaine de la _Sirène des Mers_ vint sur le pont.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Nous avons un passager indésirable à bord, cette jeune personne ne veut pas nous distraire mais bien nous perdre, expliqua Quendal, la main sur l'épaule de Sharlène. Trouvez-moi de quoi l'envoyer par le fond.

- Oui, monsieur.

Le capitaine de la _Sirène_ rentra un moment, revint avec deux matelots.

- Je crois que ce pied du parasol conviendra parfaitement. Il a été très alourdi pour ne pas bouger lors des coups de tabac, et la chaîne qui le relie au pont a un anneau qui sertira sans problème la cheville de votre « petit problème ».

La colonel Sharlène Krobille était trop expérimentée que pour ne pas avoir compris que toute résistance était inutile.

Elle était environnée d'ennemis. Ses amies nymphettes après s'être précipitamment écartées avaient quitté le pont. Face aux deux matelots armés, les trois Maîtres et un Quendal Davriskol sans pitié, elle n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire que l'océan où ils se promettaient de l'enterrer.

Sans armes, sans assistance, elle ne pouvait que choisir l'option de la mort digne. Elle se laissa donc entraver les mains et ne broncha pas quand le lourd anneau de métal se referma autour de sa cheville droite.

Quendal s'approcha de la jeune femme que l'on avait placée au bord même du pont puis se tourna vers ses invités, le visage inexpressif.

- Quelqu'un veut la pousser ? proposa-t-il.

Une dernière fois, Sharlène considéra ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Dans les regards, elle vit la même résolution. Une décision irrévocable qu'elle avait déjà pu lire dans bien des prunelles depuis qu'elle exerçait au sein du SiGIP. Ces regards l'avaient condamnée à mort et la sentence était imminente Elle ressentit le besoin d'une dernière bravade :

- Vous allez vraiment oser me tuer ? Je vous rappelle que le meurtre d'un agent du SiGIP est passible des peines les plus lourdes. D'autres agents vous poursuivront jusqu'à ce que vous soyez derrière des murs, pour longtemps. Vous finirez par être pris, tous.

- C'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis et je dors très bien, fit remarquer Quendal.

- Je sais, Davriskol, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais, l'un après l'autre, les maîtres criminels sont jugés et envoyés au pénitencier. Qu'importe si je meurs, d'autres sigipstes prendront la succession, et des nuisibles seront hors d'état d'agir. Pour les sigipstes aussi, un disparaît, un autre prend la relève.

- Tu es idéaliste et folle, déclara Quendal. Tu n'es pas la première sigipste que je laisse sur le bas-côté de ma route - et, remarque, je suis toujours là, plus puissant que jamais... Je voudrais, de mon côté, te remettre en mémoire un très vieil adage : « pas de corps, pas de crime ». Ici, par cinq mille mètres de fond... Pourquoi crois-tu donc que la réunion a lieu en plein océan ?

- Je n'avais guère tenu compte de vous, Davriskol. Vous êtes étranger à Barenk, mais j'aurais dû accorder plus d'attention à votre réputation ; vous êtes aussi, voire plus, dangereux que les autres.

- Correction, ironisa Quendal, je suis leur fournisseur. Et j'aime qu'ils agissent le plus longtemps possible.

Quendal fit signe aux deux matelots en livrée azur qui soulevèrent le lourd pied de parasol.

- Adieu, vicieuse poulette, marmonna Jilen Gorkom.

Happée par le poids qui l'entraînait irrésistiblement, la rousse Sharlène disparut en un clin d'œil. Le sillage d'écume de la _Sirène des Mers_ brouilla le lieu de plongée de l'agente d'élite.

Quendal se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs, frappa dans ses mains pour appeler les nymphettes à les rejoindre, et se rassit à la table tandis qu'elles s'installaient à l'écart, apeurées.

- Maintenant que ce nuage a été soufflé, nous pourrions reparler de ces livraisons d'armes.

- Bien, Davriskol, déclara Pernilla Velknis, vous ignoriez qu'une sigipste se trouvait auprès de Jilen Blondir, mais vous avez fort efficacement remédié à la contrariété. J'étais au courant depuis peu et votre réaction m'importait. Vous ne m'avez pas déçue.

Quendal ne se dérida pas.

- Je ne vous félicite pas, Gorkom. Je sais qu'en tant que fournisseur je n'ai pas de leçons à vous faire, mais laisser une sigipste s'immiscer à ce point près de vous, embarquer et assiste à nos arrangements, voilà qui ne me plaît pas et me laisse une désagréable impression de négligence. De plus, je n'apprécie pas d'avoir été obligé de régler cette sigipsterie moi-même.

- Soyez assuré que cela ne se reproduira pas. D'ailleurs, Davriskol, cette poulette n'a été embarquée - comme vous dites - qu'au titre de nymphette pour nous distraire, vous et moi. J'étais prêt, moi aussi à intervenir si elle était passée à l'action plus tôt. Et je peux vous assurer qu'en ce qui concerne mon organisation, je ne suis entouré que de gens de confiance. Sinon, cela ne ferait pas quinze ans que je tiens à la dragée haute aux autorités de Kud.

- Exact, Gorkom, vous êtes un professionnel, fit Quendal. Et si je suis virulent, vous comprenez j'espère que je tiens à la trace que je laisse la plus infime possible. Si ce sont vos amis qui me connaissent, je n'ai pas trop d'objection ; si c'est le SiGIP, je me sens de fort mauvaise humeur.

Quendal se leva.

- Mon yacht est tout à vous. Nous nous reverrons à 20 heures, le dîner sera servi une heure plus tard, sur le pont avant cette fois.

Quendal, Jilen et Kéren se levèrent pour saluer le départ en premier de Pernilla Velknis, puis rentrèrent dans le yacht, chacun de leur côté.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Quendal regarda sa montre. Il allait être l'heure de reprendre les négociations avec les Maîtres de Barenk et leurs hommes d'affaires.

Il demeura un moment debout, totalement immobile, oreilles tendues. N'entendant aucun bruit, il bondit hors du lit, en quelques gestes précis, enfila son léger costume du soir, laissant juste la veste crème sur son support.

Allant à la penderie, il écarta les vêtements et enfonça la moulure mobile. Sans bruit, le panneau de fond coulissa et une longue et mince forme sombre en jaillit pour aller s'abattre sur le lit.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, glapit Sharlène, cela fait une demi-heure que je poireaute là. Je me suis complètement déshydratée. Donne-moi à boire ou je te les arrache et te les fais avaler à la petite cuillère.

Quendal rit doucement lui glissant un verre d'eau pétillante glacée dans une main et une serviette dans l'autre.

- Bois doucement.

- Trop tard, je suis morte, grinça la jeune femme en épongeant son visage ruisselant de sueur. Ah, si le timing n'était pas si serré, je prendrais une douche et je te ferais rendre gorge.

- Ne rêve pas, Sharlie, tu m'as déjà amplement fait la démons tration de tes talents de séduction-punition quand nous suivions notre formation de sigipstes au Camp Militaire.

Un bruit de pas se faisant entendre dans la coursive, ils se turent aussitôt, aux aguets. La main sur le gros revolver qui pendait à sa ceinture d'assaut, Sharlène écouta attentivement puis se détendit.

- Un membre du personnel : un de nos agents, se rassura-t-elle.

- Prèglon viendra frapper cinq coups à la porte lorsque mes invités seront sur le pont.

Sharlène désigna la large vitre fumée qui donnait vue sur le pont avant, la table et les tréteaux du buffet froid.

- Pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont le beau rôle et s'empiffrent pendant que les autres jouent les amantes dans le placard ?... Je devrais pourtant avoir la préférence : je suis ton aînée, plus expérimentée et décorée, et enfin je suis une femme aux avantages bien placés.

- Mais, ton régime, pouffa Quendal, il faut bien que quelqu'un y veille.

- Sale gosse, aboya Sharlène. Quelques kilos de plus, et ce porc de Gorkom ne voyait que mes formes et ne songeait plus à réfléchir sur mon CV de danseuse... Si tu étais venu au cabaret, tu l'aurais constaté. Je danse très bien et je suis maîtresse es perversité.

- Si je ne t'avais pas envoyée par le fond, tu écopais d'une balle dans la nuque, et le bain forcé quand même, remarqua Quendal sans plus rire. Pour de l'improvisation, nous nous sommes bien débrouillés.

- Joli culot.

- Heureusement que ton tour de passe-passe a coïncidé avec le jour J et notre arrivée à l'îlot-entrepôt. Le sous-marin et ses plongeurs ont pu me recueillir après que je sois tombée dans leur filet d'acier ; j'en ai les marques sous ma combinaison d'intervention.

- Notre capitaine Prèglon a tout juste eu le temps de lancer son message codé au nez et à la barbe des agents de sécurité de ces trafiquants. J'ignorais s'ils auraient le temps de te récupérer, j'ai fait durer la mise en scène tant que j'ai pu... Où sont les autres membres du commando ?

Sharlène désigna la penderie.

- Le sous-marin a son écoutille d'assaut soudée au fond du yacht. Ils n'attendent que mon appel pour me rejoindre par le même chemin. Je te surveille d'ici. Lorsque les micros me transmettront ton signal, hélicos et sous-marins interviendront pour nous épauler.

- Bien.

Sharlène tira un revolver d'un des deux étuis qui étaient fixés à ses hanches.

- J'ai apporté ton arme, tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Pas maintenant, ce serait bien imprudent, refusa Quendal. Les gardes de nos invités m'arrêteraient avant que je n'arrive sur le pont.

- Sois prudent, Quendal.

- Bien sûr, Sharlie. Assure-toi que les cinq hélicoptères d'intervention se suivent bien à quinze minutes d'intervalles à la limite des radars, nous aurons besoin d'eux pour évacuer les éventuels blessés, en priorité.

Il enfila la veste café au lait que la jeune femme lui tendait, prit une bonne inspiration.

- Je retourne dans la cage aux fauves, à toi de me couvrir.

- Compte sur moi.

Prèglon ayant frappé à la porte selon le signal convenu, Quendal quitta sa chambre et, passant devant lui, le pas léger, se rendit sur le pont avant.

Jilen, Kéren et Pernilla n'étaient pas encore là. Attrapant une crevette géante, il la trempa dans la sauce et grignota en attendant ses invités.

Plus que toutes les semaines précédentes, ses sens de sigipste étaient en éveil et le jeu était à présent si serré qu'il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses ressources pour ne pas transmettre sa nervosité et amener les Maîtres de Barenk dans ses filets.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? interrompit un des gardes de Pernilla Velknis.

- Oui, il m'a semblé, approuvèrent Jilen Gorkom et Kéren Brondlir. Je doute que l'on fasse sauter des bouchons de champagne dans les appartements.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas les idées assez larges que pour laisser mon équipage boire à mes succès, approuva Quendal. Gorkom, cette sigipste n'était certainement pas seule.

- Seule ou pas, pas plus d'une ou deux personnes auraient pu se dissimuler sur ce yacht, remarqua Pernilla. Nos gardes en viendront à bout.

Quendal se leva, l'air soucieux.

- Il serait préférable que nous demeurions ici sur le pont. Nous avons une bonne vue sur le reste du yacht et nos gardes nous protègent. Si l'on veut s'approcher de nous, nous aurons le temps de réagir. Ce ne peut être réellement grave et d'ailleurs nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre l'île-entrepôt.

Des commandos plongeurs venaient à la rescousse de l'équipe infiltrée à l'intérieur de la _Sirène des Mers_. Prenant les gardes des Maîtres à revers, ils purent facilement et sans trop de casse, neutraliser ceux qui se trouvaient dans les divers appartements, la salle de conférence et les deux en poste dans la salle des communications. Sous prétexte d'aider, les policiers-matelots de la _Sirène_ se plaçaient dans les lignes de mire pour dérouter le temps d'un éclair ou tiraient tout bonnement sur les gardes qu'ils étaient censés épauler.

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'approcher des Maîtres. Des plongeurs se dirigèrent vers l'avant pendant que les commandos progressaient par bâbord et tribord pour les encercler.

Toujours cachée dans la chambre afin que les Maîtres ne puissent soupçonner la mise en scène de son exécution et donc se retourner contre son partenaire de mission, Sharlène Krobille, yeux rivés sur les écrans de télévision intérieure, dirigeait de la voix les équipes d'intervention.

* * *

Dissimulés sur un quai, derrière une grue de déchargement, Ayvanère et Soreyn avaient vu la _Sirène des Mers_ accoster.

- Tu sais que tu es redoutable quand tu te bats par amour, Ayvi ? Pirater les communications de Davriskol avec la Marina demandait un instinct génial et du talent technique hors pair ! Dès lors, sa destination n'était plus un mystère et nous pouvions l'y précéder avec cet hélico de location ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous allons pouvoir faire ? On ne peut pas approcher Davriskol et lui demander gentiment qui il est en réalité et, surtout, de nous le prouver !

- Attendons de voir… Je me demande bien pourquoi ils tardent à débarquer !

* * *

- Mais d'où sortent-ils, glapit Quendal en tournant un regard enflammé vers Gorkom, jouant jusqu'au bout son rôle d'hôte outré par le grabuge. Cette sigipste, elle vous a bien roulé. Elle est venue avec une armée. Ces commandos sont en train de massacrer vos hommes et les miens !

- Un hélico, cria Pernilla en désigna le fin appareil qui fonçait au ras des vagues.

- Protégez-moi, protégez-moi, ordonnèrent les trois trafiquants à leurs gardes.

Postés autour de leurs patrons, les gardes accueillirent les commandos à coups de rafales de pistolet-mitrailleur. Les trois Maîtres bondirent sous la table tandis que les balles dévastaient les tables du buffet et le mobilier du pont.

- A la vedette, avertit soudain Quendal. Elle peut filer à deux cents à l'heure et on a une autonomie d'une semaine. Vite, on peut encore fuir et se faire repêcher en mer.

- Oui, j'ai des contacts dans les îles, fit Pernilla. Il suffirait d'arriver l'îlot de Vi, à moins de quatre heures de navigation.

- Comment atteindre la navette ? interrogea Jilen. Ces commandos nous coupent la route

- J'y vais, déclara Quendal en se redressant et en contournant la table.

Comme il s'approchait de la rambarde et se penchait vers le hors-bord fixé un peu en dessous, un commando le prit pour cible. Pour éviter ses tirs, Quendal plongea dans l'eau, entre le yacht et le canot.

Menottés et gardés par trois commandos, les Maîtres de Barenk ne représentaient plus une menace. Le premier hélicoptère dépêché par le Centre Policier de Vi approchait, frôlant les vagues. Il se stabilisa au-dessus du pont avant et les prisonniers de marque y furent embarqués.

Quelques détonations retentirent encore, en provenance de la salle des Communications : les dernières balles des protecteurs des Maîtres.

* * *

Hors de vue des trafiquants d'armes qui se trouvaient sur le pont opposé du yacht, Ayvanère et Soreyn virent Quendal qui finissait de grimper à l'échelle scellée au quai, s'ébrouer, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux.

Par réflexe, Ayvanère sortit son arme, le mettant en joue, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Frottant de la manche son visage ruisselant d'eau de mer, Quendal fit alors apparaître une balafre zébrant sa joue gauche.

- Aldéran !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

- C'était quoi, tout ce cirque ? glapit Ayvanère, à l'Antenne du SiGIP de Barenk. Pourquoi nous avoir bassinés avec les prétendus liens de Davriskol avec le surnaturel alors que c'était un être qui n'existait même pas ? Quoi qu'il ait été dit, affirmé, j'aurais cherché mon mari partout, et autant de temps que de nécessaire ! Aldéran était Colonel du SiGIP, ne pouvant se soustraire aux ordres, mais en dépit de votre montage concernant ce Quendal Davriskol, il était inutile de me tromper… Il suffisait juste de l'envoyer en mission !

- Non, la situation, après le meurtre de notre Davriskol, était totalement remise en question, fit le Général Aym Grendele. J'ai dû trouver une soluce dans l'urgence, et Aldéran avait cette ressemblance naturelle avec notre Davriskol ! C'est ce dernier point qui a justifié mon choix et la méthode cavalière pour le recruter afin de ne pas trop attirer les soupçons des clients et rivaux de Davriskol.

- Vous auriez dû nous mettre au courant. Je suis la femme d'Aldéran, je ne l'aurais jamais trahi. Et les amis réunis le soir de l'arrestation étaient les meilleurs qu'il ait, et eux aussi auraient tenu le secret !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais il n'y a pas de meilleure réaction que celle spontanée et totalement naturelle des plus proches… C'est un fait psychologique éternel… Je suis désolé.

Ayvanère eut un hoquet, un sursaut, les mains croisées sur son cœur, pâle comme un linge.

- Alors, ce fut bel et bien toujours mon mari ?

- Oui.

- Aldéran…

- Votre époux est un Militaire de parole et un sigipste hors pair, reprit Aym. Médicalement parlant, il n'était pas autorisé, et il y avait ces problèmes de vue, mais il était le seul à pouvoir reprendre et terminer notre opération « Quendal Davriskol ».

- Où est mon conjoint ?

- Il finit un bilan médical complet. Je peux vous assurer, Mme Thyvaks Skendromme, que les soucis de vision de votre Colonel de mari importent au SiGIP.

Ayvanère s'assombrit.

- Tant de semaines, et même de brillants spécialistes n'ont pu déterminer… Alors, ce ne seront vos ophtalmos Militaires qui vont résoudre le souci en un claquement de doigt ! Aldéran ne va…

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! gronda l'intéressé en entrant dans le bureau, souriant à son supérieur et à son épouse avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse et qu'il ne s'effondre dans un hurlement de souffrance sur le tapis, inanimé.

_- Ce sont les migraines…_

_- J'ai toujours eu des maux de tête, des céphalées comme aurait dit mon cultivé de frère ! se défendit une énième fois Aldéran face au médecin du SiGIP. Qu'y aurait-il de différent désormais avec mes migraines ? Je prends de la quiprine à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire et ça fonctionne plutôt bien._

_- Les céphalées sont la séquelle à un traumatisme cérébral bénin, lors de cet accident de voiture en compagnie de votre frère, à la base – négligeable même – mais tout comme mes confrères, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous arrive. Je ne peux que vous donner un seul conseil._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Le repos complet vous est…_

_- J'ai un Bureau dont je dois m'occuper à Ragel et j'y retourne de ce pas ! siffla Aldéran en quittant la Salle d'Examen de l'Hôpital Militaire._

Il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de son Général, était entré… et tout s'était arrêté là.

* * *

Avec une grimace désagréable, Aldéran découvrit le visage de son père quand il revint à lui à l'infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

- T'étais pas sensé faire des galipettes hors de ton âge avec ma mère, toi ?

- Je les faisais, ne t'en déplaise. Je t'ai juste récupéré au passage, puisque mon retour à Ragel pour ramener Karémyne croisait celui de ton décollage. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal… Ayvanère, Soreyn ? !

- Clio est avec ton épouse, tente de la réconforter. Quant à ton ami, il est assez perdu à ce bord, erre, et quand tu seras debout, cela ira mieux pour lui.

Aldéran soupira, la main de son père sur son front brûlant de fièvre.

- Et toi, Aldie, il faudra que tu m'expliques. Je t'ai laissé à Ragel avec interdiction d'aller sur le terrain, et je te récupère en orbite de Kud avec Ayvi racontant une invraisemblable histoire sigipstique !

- Ca a été un peu compliqué… Yul ?

- Tu peux quitter l'infirmerie, Aldéran, je n'ai rien décelé de particulier chez toi, fit le médecin Mécanoïde. La tension un peu haute, ton rythme cardiaque un peu rapide, mais rien d'étonnant si tu sors de mission pour le SiGIP et que tu as été soumis à un stress conséquent.

- En dépit des apparences, du yacht et du reste, ce ne fut effectivement pas de tout repos, soupira Aldéran. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été sur la défensive à ce point de toute ma vie, et pas question de relâcher son attention… Souffler durant les quelques jours du retour me fera du bien. Je vais aller me reposer à mon appartement.

- J'enverrai Clio te voir tout à l'heure, promit Albator. Elle a toujours été apaisante.

- Oui, ça me fera plaisir.

Comme promis à son ami, ayant laissé Ayvanère qui prenait une légère collation dans les cuisines mêmes de l'_Arcadia_, Clio s'était rendue à l'appartement d'Aldéran.

- Je peux entrer, Aldie ? s'annonça la Jurassienne de sa voix douce. Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, juste le temps que tu voudras.

Ne le trouvant pas dans le salon, Clio se dirigea vers celle des deux chambres qu'il occupait lorsqu'il séjournait à bord du vert vaisseau pirate.

- Aldie !

Clio se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami inconscient au pied du lit.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ jeta un regard noir à Yul, le médecin Mécanoïde de son bord, avant de faire profil bas, redoutant ce qui allait lui être annoncé après qu'il soit lui-même passé dans la chambre de l'infirmerie où se trouvait son fils, intubé et relié aux appareils qui assuraient ses fonctions vitales.

- Oui, Doc ?

- L'hémorragie cérébrale l'a plongé dans le coma. Et s'il est difficile d'envisager les séquelles, son importance me rendent très pessimiste. Les dégâts sont déjà très importants. Même s'il se réveillait, son état… Désolé de le dire de façon aussi crue, capitaine Albator, mais il est préférable que ce fils ne rouvre jamais les yeux !

- Aldie est…

- Votre enfant n'est déjà plus de ce monde, approuva Yul, un peu surpris par le soudain sourire de son interlocuteur borgne et balafré.

- Aldie a d'autres mondes. Et j'espère que les êtres de ces endroits lui viendront en aide… Ils le lui doivent bien, à nouveau, après tout ce qu'il a enduré, et encore tout récemment avec Jélhyriane !

* * *

Sous la main qui le secouait doucement, Aldéran souleva ses paupières, à contrecoeur, ce même cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Kwendel…

- Je suis là, mon frère.

- Et moi je ne devrais pas… Est-ce que, cette fois, je vais vraiment mourir ?

- Tu n'en es pas loin… Mais, si je suis venu à ta rencontre c'est parce que je connais une entité dans la mouise et qui en récompense de ton aide te guérirait !

- Comme c'est romanesque ! Quelle entité ?

- Gansheer !

- Et Okranze est sur le sol de son Sanctuaire…

Kwendel s'attrista.

- Oui, il va te falloir l'affronter ! Viens, suis-moi !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Les nids de feuillages et de terre séchée étaient installés dans les plus hautes branches évasées d'arbres au tronc strié de profondes veines, les premiers mettre depuis les racines hérissés de piques naturelles.

« Où on a atterri, nous ? Et où est Aldie… ? ».

La couche sur laquelle Kwendel s'était réveillé crissa sous lui, la toile rugueuse cousue emplie d'espèces de copeaux ronds et relativement dure, surprenante à un premier contact mais pas si désagréable que cela en fin de compte.

Il se releva et souleva le drap qui était tendu devant l'ouverture ronde de la cabane naturelle et faillit faire un bond en arrière quand une sorte d'hominidé massif et très poilu se laissa tomber sur la plateforme supportant l'abri.

- Tu es une étrange créature, marmonna ce dernier.

- Je peux te retourner la remarque. Où est mon frère ?

- En bas. Moi, je suis Ulgur. D'où venez-vous, tous les deux ?

- Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas sortis du tunnel inter-surnaturel là où Gansheer me l'avait annoncé, fit Kwendel alors que Ulgur l'avait assis dans une sorte de cage pour détacher ensuite la corde afin de la faire glisser jusqu'au sol, dévalant ensuite pour sa part à même le tronc, tête la première.

- Je n'imaginais pas le Sanctuaire de Gansheer, déclara Aldéran alors que son ancien jumeau le rejoignait près du bassin d'une fontaine. En fait, je n'imaginais rien du tout !

- L'ouverture du vortex aurait dû nous faire ressortir dans les ruines qui composent la cité de Gansheer. On a dû dévier en cours de route !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! On va devoir y aller à pattes, je suppose.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous allez aux ruines de Gansheer ? intervint Ulgur.

- Aucune idée ! avoua Aldéran en se tournant vers son frère. Kwendel ?

- J'étais retourné dans le monde idéal concocté par Lacrysis, mais en conservant désormais mes souvenirs, notre combat contre Jélhyriane… Et bien que le temps ne signifie rien, je n'ai aucun repère, aucun calendrier et je n'ai pas davantage tracé des entailles dans un tronc ou autre chose pour compter les jours.

Aldéran ouvrit des yeux incompréhensifs devant la dernière assertion de son ancien jumeau mais ne dit rien.

- Toi, tu n'as jamais été dans la cellule d'un Pénitencier ou piégé dans un lieu perdu, rit franchement Kwendel. Passons. J'ai reçu l'appel de Gansheer, il avait des ennuis.

- Franchement, je m'en tamponne, Kwendel ! aboya soudain celui qui était désormais son aîné. Il voulait provoquer une nouvelle Apocalypse ! C'est mon ennemi avant tout et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aiderais… hormis que vu mes soucis de santé, s'il peut me remettre à neuf – comme le faisait le cocon d'Ayrahas – je n'ai pas le choix de faire montre de mes sentiments et de ma susceptibilité… Il peut vraiment faire ce qu'il t'a promis ?

- Il l'a dit…

- Mais c'est juste sa parole d'entité supposée maléfique, releva Aldéran avant d'éclater de rire.

- Aldie ?

- Mais comme je suis moi aussi issu du Mal, ça devrait le faire ! Il veut donc quoi, Gansheer ? Je n'ai que récemment reçu l'héritage de Saharya et d'Ayrahas, mon expérience des combats surnaturels est bien faible malgré tous ceux menés…

- Ce sera toujours plus que ma quasi totale inexpérience ! objecta Kwendel. Humain, vivant, je trucidais comme personne, mais les combats des Sanctuaires me dépassent totalement.

- Pour Gansheer, que puis-je pour lui ?

- Lui ou elle, ça dépend des moments. Gansheer est hermaphrodite ! pouffa Kwendel.

- Et ses Adorateurs prient toujours pour l'Apocalypse. Je l'ai évitée, mais était-ce suffisant ?

- Redoute moins ces Adorateurs aux prières vouées à l'échec qu'Okranze.

Kwendel s'assombrit.

- Je crois qu'elle a toujours su que tu reviendrais, t'attendant patiemment. Elle veut tuer un des porteurs de cosmogun. Et si elle t'atteignait, elle sait que notre père et Warius abouleraient ensuite et elle s'en prendrait ensuite à eux !

- Et ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Gansheer t'a contacté, et que toi ensuite tu es venu à la rencontre du délire de mon coma ?

- Je n'ai pas toutes les infos, s'excusa Kwendel. Gansheer m'a demandé de t'amener à lui, avançant que ton état d'inconscience serait propice à ce que tu rencontres son attente – à ce moment, je ne savais pas pour tes problèmes de vision et cette sérieuse hémorragie cérébrale qui après des signes avant coureurs t'a abattu en un instant – et je me suis rendu à ses arguments…

- Une hémorragie cérébrale ?

- La lésion qui fut la conséquence de ton accident de voiture avec ton aîné, ces autres délires à ce moment, elle a fini par s'aggraver terriblement et a réduit ton cerveau à l'état de légume…

- Oui, j'avais bien compris que je devais obéir à Gansheer… Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… C'est un immonde chantage ! Et pendant ce temps, ma femme et mon père…

- Le Non-Temps fera que ton coma ne dure que quelques heures.

- C'est déjà bien trop long…

- Il te faut faire avec, Aldie, remarqua Kwendel avec bon sens.

- D'accord, allons aux ruines de Gansheer, qu'il m'explique son problème. Et, en chemin, si nécessaire, si Okranze se pointait… Mais, je n'ai pas mon propre cosmogun !

- Il te faudra faire sans… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et certainement pas celui d'amener ici l'arme familiale. Désolé.

Aldéran étreignit l'épaule de Kwendel.

- Toi et moi avons des pouvoirs, qui se révèlent le moment venu. J'ai eu ma part d'affrontements surnaturels et tout récemment, je ne fais plus qu'un avec l'Arbre de Vie de mon Sanctuaire, tu développeras les tiens, le moment venu.

- J'espère.

- Non, moi je préfèrerais pas… Avoir cette puissance, ces capacités, ça te détruit autant que d'affronter et de vaincre un adversaire te surpassant sur tous les plans… Comme c'est répété à longueur de dialogues merdiques dans de multiples fictions : ces pouvoirs sont un don et une malédiction ! Il me faut vivre avec… Toi, sois-en préservé !

- Je ne peux pas, Aldie, je suis ton frère, je suis ton jumeau !

- Et tu as été tué par notre père pour que je vive… J'ai donc une dette à vie, et même éternelle, pour te protéger ! Tu m'as aidé à vaincre Jélhyriane, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier ! Cette nouvelle épreuve, quel que soit le plan de Gansheer, nous allons faire face à deux !

- Merci, Aldie… Mais le serial killer que je fus…

- Nul n'est parfait. Et j'ai bien du sang sur les mains moi aussi. Et puis, vu le monde d'abandon où tu as été forcé de grandir, de survivre…

- Tu as tort, Aldie. Tu es d'essence maléfique, mais tu es le Bien incarné, mettant ainsi en faux toutes les prévisions ! Moi, j'ai eu le parcours inverse. C'est ainsi. Et bien que je sois du Bien, j'ai cédé à mes pires instincts, tuant, massacrant, mutilant… Des enfants, des femmes, des vieillards, et quelques crapules au passage – je n'ai jamais échappé à mes démons ni me suis battu contre eux… Alors que toi tu as réussi à briser ta destinée, et à devenir ce Colonel du SiGIP et ce père de famille épanoui.

- Merci… Tu aurais pu avoir ta chance, toi aussi, si notre père t'avait choisi…

- Ce ne fut pas le cas. Maintenant que l'on a mis, une énième fois, les choses en place, entre nous, entre nos passés, on peut aller affronter Gansheer ?

- J'ai peur…

- Pourquoi, Aldie ?

- Je me sens vraiment mal, alors que je suis hors du temps, hors de mon monde, mais cette hémorragie cérébrale que tu as évoquée m'affaiblit et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à récupérer…

- Je sais… Cette hémorragie, de ton monde, peut te tuer dans celui-ci… Mais, comme je l'ai dit, tu es le seul à aider Gansheer et lui est le seul à pouvoir te sauver !

- Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout…

Aldéran se releva, tituba, retenu par son ancien jumeau.

- Même ici, la destruction de tes neurones par cette hémorragie t'affecte… Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Il le faudra bien...


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Totalement désarmé, cela avait été avec une appréhension grandissante qu'Aldéran s'était rapproché des Ruines qui constituaient le cœur du Sanctuaire de Gansheer.

« La dernière fois, j'étais passé à relative bonne distance, je n'ai pas quitté l'_Arcadia_, mais cette fois il en sera tout autrement ! ».

De loin, de haut plutôt, vu que les anciens jumeaux étaient arrivés au sommet de l'une des collines entourant presque entièrement, ils avaient pu découvrir les Ruines.

Il était désormais, et sans doute depuis bien longtemps, impossible d'avoir idée de l'allure qu'avaient eue les bâtiments à l'origine. Il n'en subsistait plus que des pans de murs, des escaliers menant à du vide, des sols éventrés sur des caves, et si de nombreuses colonnes de pierre s'élevaient encore, plus une seule n'était bien évidemment intacte. Une brume assez dense recouvrait presque toute la surface des Ruines, se déplaçant bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre souffle d'air.

- Pas l'ombre d'un Adorateur, remarqua Kwendel à voix pourtant basse.

- Ils se sont éteints une fois que tu as repris tes Péchés, Général Aldéran ! fit une voix qui « parla » directement à l'esprit des deux frères. Il n'était alors plus possible de provoquer l'Apocalypse, comme tu l'avais parfaitement compris et leur existence ne se justifiait plus.

- Gansheer ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? ricana la voix. Je ne suis pas Okranze, ça me semble évident !

- Où es-tu ? Tu te caches dans la brume ? hasarda Kwendel.

- Non, il EST la brume, rectifia soudain Aldéran. Il, elle, selon – comme tu m'as dit, Kwendel – est dans ces myriades de particulières dorées qui fourmillent dans cette brume.

- Je vois que tu as compris, Aldéran. En revanche, ton cerveau de Mortel ne semble pas réaliser que même si tu n'as pas ton fameux cosmogun à portée de la main, ta puissance est égale à la mienne. Tu n'es nullement désarmé.

- Où est Okranze ?

- Elle attend son heure. C'est une Mécanoïde, elle aurait pu patienter toute l'éternité !

Aldéran s'assit sur une pierre.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Gansheer ?

- Aller à ma Caverne d'Origine et réinitialiser les cristaux qui équilibrent mon énergie qui là n'arrête plus de se disperser à tout va depuis que je ne me concentre plus sur l'Apocalypse, tu as interrompu le processus de façon trop brutale pour que je puisse le faire de moi-même, comme auparavant.

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie besoin d'un coup de pouce, grinça Aldéran. Parce que entre tes projets avortés d'Apocalypse et le fait que tu héberges Okranze, ma tendance naturelle me conduirait plutôt à t'affronter !

- Tu n'as effectivement pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que je te dis ! Un nuage de brume va vous accompagner et vous guider jusqu'à la Caverne.

- Et si on ne te rééquilibrait pas, glissa Kwendel, où serait le mal ?

- Hors de contrôle, mon énergie provoquerait la destruction de ce Sanctuaire, pour commencer. Ensuite, elle se disperserait dans l'espace, se nourrirait de soleils ce qui provoquerait la mort de populations des planètes qui dépendent d'eux, et pour finir après m'être renforcé je détruirais les Sanctuaires sur mon chemin – ce genre de prophétie mènerait à une guerre surnaturelle qui conduirait très naturellement à la destruction de l'univers puisque le Bien et le Mal ne seraient plus d'égale force.

- Charmant… Mais je réfute que ce soit de ma faute, protesta Aldéran en se relevant. Je n'ai fait que te combattre loyalement, enfin de loin surtout !

- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas davantage entamé les hostilités avec toi à ce moment. Tu ne m'attaquais pas, tu ne faisais que reprendre ce qui t'appartenait. J'ai donc pensé que tu serais assez large d'esprit que pour me venir en aide.

- Je ne suis pas en position de marchander, rappela Aldéran. Mon cerveau s'est rempli de sang et m'a rendu à l'état de légume ! J'espère que tu pourras lui rendre son côté tordu et barge…

- Je peux tout !

- Alors, pourquoi il ne va pas lui-même à sa fameuse Caverne et chipoter à ces cristaux ? marmonna encore Kwendel.

- Je pense deviner pourquoi. Allons-y, Kwendel, plus tôt on en aura fini, plus vite je retournerai dans mon monde !

* * *

Le Sanctuaire et son temps figé – en dépit de la succession du jour et de la nuit – les empêchant de ressentir fatigue, faim ou soif, ou même le plus simple besoin naturel, Aldéran et Kwendel s'étaient retrouvés au pied d'une montagne à la forme de pic, un peu perdue au milieu de nulle part, première d'une chaîne de mont qui commençait un peu plus loin.

- Bon, j'espère que l'intérieur n'est pas labyrinthique sinon l'éternité ne suffira pas à ce que nous trouvions les cristaux !

- Non, Aldéran, tu ne peux pas y aller ! intervint le petit nuage de Gansheer.

- C'est quoi, cette blague ? Tu me fais venir jusqu'ici et ensuite…

- Je VOUS fait venir jusqu'ici, corrigea Gansheer. Les galeries de cette Caverne sont envahies de ma brume d'origine, toxique. La part humaine en toi fait que tu y succomberais, Aldéran. En revanche, celui qui fut ton jumeau n'a plus de cœur, il ne respire plus, il ne risque donc rien, lui !

- Tu aurais pu te contenter de t'adresser à lui ! aboya Aldéran. A quoi rime donc ton cirque ? !

- Kwendel ne m'aurait pas aidé, pas sans une bonne raison.

- Et je suis la raison, grogna Aldéran.

- En effet, vu ton état de santé, Kwendel ne peut refuser de me rendre ce service, pour que je t'en rende un en retour.

- Bien vu… siffla Aldéran qui n'en pensait pas un mot !

- Et à moi, ça n'existe toujours pas pourquoi ce manipulateur de Gansheer ne peut pas se débrouiller seul !

- Il est de la brume, Kwendel, il est impalpable, il est énergie ! expliqua alors son aîné. Il lui est donc impossible de manipuler ces cristaux qui, à l'origine, ont dû lui donner vie en entrant en résonance avec l'esprit enfoui de ce Sanctuaire.

- Voilà qui est entièrement et correctement raisonné. Vas-y, Kwendel, mais fais vite car tant que tu seras à l'intérieur tu ne pourras aider ton frère et avec mon énergie hors de contrôle je ne le pourrai pas davantage – la preuve, le vortex vous a emmenés loin des Ruines… Mais cet Ulgur n'est pas loin, bien qu'il ne fera pas le poids face à Okranze qui rôde à présent tout près !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous l'apprends ! ? rugit Kwendel en se précipitant dans l'ouverture de la caverne.

Sur ses gardes, dos aux rochers, Aldéran patienta, aux aguets.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Contrairement à Aldéran, Okranze était parfaitement sûre d'elle, le cosmogun à son côté, aussi se dirigea-t-elle droit sur lui, en plein dans la lueur du Sanctuaire au pourtant inexistant soleil.

De fait, pas rassuré du tout mais n'en témoignant rien, il l'attendit, le visage fermé.

- Te revoilà, boîte de conserve !

- Je suis la plus évoluée des Mécanoïdes qui existe ! riposta la magnifique créature, parfaite en tous points vu qu'elle avait d'abord été dessinée sur plans ! J'ai en mémoire le passé, le présent et l'avenir – je les ai tous visités !

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ta mémoire semble l'avoir oublié, ricana Aldéran n'ayant que les sarcasmes comme moyen de défense, ses techniques de close combat inutiles sur un robot insensible à la douleur sous la fausse peau dissimulant sa structure électronique.

Aldéran se déplaça de quelques pas, tentant une tactique vieille comme le monde d'entraîner son adversaire dans une sorte de cercle d'observation mutuelle avant le combat à mains nues, ou à tir unique de cosmogun de la part de l'un d'eux.

- Inutile, je suis la meilleure, j'ai été programmée pour ça !

- Je sais. Mais on m'a appris à toujours tenter ma chance. Mon père, sur le tard, m'a appris à ne jamais renoncer.

- Si tu veux y croire… Tu es seul, sans arme et Gansheer n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même – si je peux l'empêcher de s'équilibrer, il deviendra la pire arme surnaturelle de destruction qui soit !

- Je constate que tu t'es trouvée un autre objectif aussi fou que débile à atteindre, persifla encore Aldéran. Mais, fais-moi exploser de rire : tu ne me considères toujours pas comme un adversaire digne de ce nom ?

La jeune femme – qui n'avait évidemment pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre - sa longue chevelure de jais sans un cheveu gris en dépit de son âge mécanique, au teint de bistre et aux immenses prunelles d'un gris clair, les lèvres d'un rose corail plus doux et les ongles manucurés mais sans vernis – éclata effectivement de rire.

- Toi, un prétendant contre ma propre force ? Je t'ai explosé le genou à notre seule et unique rencontre ! Tu ne seras jamais de ma force. Et j'ai un cosmogun !

- Oui, il semble que la leçon que j'aie à retenir de cette mésaventure est que je doive être capable de me débrouiller sans cette arme fétiche à ma famille, entre quelques privilégiés. Et tu veux toutes te les approprier, je m'en souviens. En ce but la Sennen Joô Râ Andromeda Prométhium t'en a forgé un autre.

- Tu connais Prométhium ?

- Tu es un peu moins révérencieuse et servile, envers elle, soudain… Oui, avec tous les cosmoguns en ta possession. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Pour ce qui est de ta question : Eméraldas a eu tout le temps de me parler de sa propre famille, de la mère de sa jumelle et elle. Et on en revient toujours à des jumeaux !

- Je ne suis pas ta jumelle !

- Encore heureux, je vais pouvoir t'atomiser sans le soupçon d'un regret, comme si j'en pouvais concevoir à ton égard ! Assez palabré, Okranze, il faut faire parler la poudre !

- Si tu y tiens… grommela Okranze soudain sur la défensive !

Mais à la vue d'Aldéran, même plus un corps d'humain, mais une projection astrale, son corps d'origine mal en point dans son monde, sans même une pierre ou autre objet de défense à la main, elle oublia toutes ses prudences et tira son cosmogun pour le viser au cœur en un tir imparable.

* * *

Clio se redressa brusquement, irradiante de lumière dorée, avant qu'elle ne vire au rouge sang et que, rassemblant les jupes de sa longue robe couleur crème, elle ne se précipite sur la Passerelle où se trouvait le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Albator, j'ai perçu… !

- Oui, moi aussi. Un cosmogun a tiré.

- Mais, et…

A la totale stupéfaction de la Jurassienne, le pirate esquissa un sourire, pas plus touché que lorsque son Doc Mécanoïde lui avait annoncé la mort cérébrale de son fils roux !

- Albator… s'étrangla-t-elle, tu as perdu la tête ?

- Aldéran avait déjà expérimenté les pouvoirs de son petit monde surnaturel, mais là je crois qu'il s'est surpris le premier !

- Quoi ?

- Clio, j'ai une absolue confiance en Aldéran, qu'il me vilipende ou soit dans le coma ! Il m'a trop épaté, il est trop revenu de tout.

- Même si un jour…

- Possible. Je le sais, ça peut arriver après chaque matin qu'il quitte sa famille. Mais là, il s'agit de son épouvantable petit monde surnaturel.

- On lui a tiré dessus !

- Oui.

- Il est vivant ? souffla Clio.

- Je ne sais pas…


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Ressortant de la Caverne, Kwendel regarda autour de lui, non sans appréhension, sachant parfaitement qu'Okranze avait attendu son départ pour s'en prendre à son ancien jumeau… Sauf que la Mécanoïde était étendue au sol, bras en croix, ne donnant plus aucun signe de vie bien qu'elle ne porte aucune blessure.

- Tout va bien, Aldie ? s'enquit-il néanmoins à l'adresse de ce dernier debout près d'Okranze, dos tourné.

- Oui… Tout comme moi, elle n'a rien vu venir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_- Encore heureux, je vais pouvoir t'atomiser sans le soupçon d'un regret, comme si j'en pouvais concevoir à ton égard ! Assez palabré, Okranze, il faut faire parler la poudre !_

_- Si tu y tiens… grommela Okranze soudain sur la défensive !_

_Mais à la vue d'Aldéran, même plus un corps d'humain, mais une projection astrale, son corps d'origine mal en point dans son monde, sans même une pierre ou autre objet de défense à la main, elle oublia toutes ses prudences et tira son cosmogun pour le viser au cœur en un tir imparable._

_Okranze cligna des yeux. Bien que sa vue électronique soit infiniment supérieure à celle des êtres vivants, elle n'avait pu percevoir le déplacement d'Aldéran qui avait ainsi évité son tir._

_- Comment as-tu… ?_

_- Gansheer t'a peut-être hébergée, cela ne l'a pas empêché de me souffler le moyen de te battre ! Il m'a dit que ma puissance valait bien la sienne et cela m'a rappelé une vieille évidence : le sol d'un Sanctuaire me permet de m'y battre à armes égales. Et tu vas mordre la poussière._

_Aldéran tendit la main et Okranze sentit une force irrésistible lui arracher le cosmogun des doigts._

_- Pourquoi Gansheer ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de tout cela ? !_

_- Il t'a tolérée sur son sol, parce que tu lui étais utile j'imagine, ironisa-t-il en ne la visant cependant pas de l'arme récupérée entre ses mains. Ensuite, tu t'es incrustée._

_- Normal, j'avais crashé ma navette à mon arrivée._

_- Et maintenant, je vais t'empêcher de poursuivre ton idée fixe de rassembler les cosmoguns, grogna-t-il en projetant une vague d'énergie vers la Mécanoïde._

- Ca a annihilé ses circuits on dirait, commenta encore Aldéran en faisant face à son ancien jumeau. Elle est complètement désactivée.

- Bien joué !

- J'ai réagi par instinct, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, s'excusa presque Aldéran.

- Si tu n'avais pas riposté ainsi, c'est toi qui serais allongé là, remarqua son cadet. J'ai eu peur pour toi car je savais qu'elle déboulerait sitôt que j'aurais le dos tourné !

- Tu as réussi ?

- J'ai trouvé la bonne caverne, le « tableau » des cristaux et Gansheer m'a soufflé ce qu'il fallait faire pour rétablir la grille d'origine.

Un long moment, Aldéran demeura les yeux fixés sur son ancien jumeau.

- Oui, Aldie ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi, même si Gansheer t'a contacté en premier, pourquoi as-tu accepté, pour me sauver la vie ? Tu ne me devais rien !

- Et je suis un serial killer, c'est ça, en plus du fait que ce soit notre père qui m'ait tué pour t'éviter une mort certaine ? Effectivement, je devrais t'en vouloir pour l'éternité !

- Pourquoi ? insista Aldéran.

- Je me suis souvenu… Ma mémoire avait été effacée, mais depuis mon propre retour à la « vie », mes souvenirs sont revenus : le Purgatoire de Lacrysis, cet endroit abominable, les tortures des zombies… Et tu m'en as fait sortir ! Toi, tu savais encore mieux qui j'étais, tu étais même de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé derrière toi. Et j'ai eu la mémoire effacée pour vivre dans cette campagne paisible ! C'était le seul bonheur que j'ai jamais connu et je te le devais ! Cela non plus, je ne peux désormais plus l'oublier un instant ! Enfin, nous nous sommes battus côte à côte et ça m'a fait plus plaisir que les pires sévices infligés à l'une de mes victimes !

- Tu as de curieux raccourcis, marmonna Aldéran sur la fin de l'argumentation de Kwendel ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre néanmoins !

- Attends que Gansheer tienne sa part de marché, remarqua Kwendel avec prudence et bon sens.

Et les deux regards bleu marine se tournèrent vers le petit nuage de brume.

- Entité maléfique, soit, mais je suis de celle qui respecte sa parole, répondit simplement Gansheer. Pour le faire, je vais devoir faire appel à la part féminine en moi.

- Fais appel à ta part animale si ça te chante, mais sauve mon frère ! rugit Kwendel. Et pas d'entourloupe sinon je retourne chipoter à tes cristaux ! Je suis peut-être un néophyte en la matière mais je dispose des mêmes pouvoirs qu'Aldie et je n'aurai pas sa retenue !

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant le verre de vin que Clio avait posé près de lui avant de se mettre à jouer de la harpe sans interrompre son silence, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tressaillit violemment quand le médiphone qui se trouvait sur la table émit un signal d'alerte.

Albator bondit sur ses pieds, non plus indifférent et sûr de lui à présent, blême.

- Aldéran…

- Dépêche-toi, pria la Jurassienne. Ayvanère a forcément reçu la même alarme !

Le pirate se précipita hors de l'appartement, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, mais Toshiro l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser sur le bouton du niveau de l'Infirmerie.

- Inutile, le gamin est sur la passerelle !

- Quoi ? ! C'est impossible !

- Tu prétendais pourtant le contraire, il y a quelques heures de cela !

- Je l'espérais, Toshy, de toutes mes forces, soit, c'est très différent. Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, et j'ai prévenu Ayvanère qui elle aussi courait vers l'Infirmerie.

Le cœur battant, le pirate à la chevelure de neige dirigea son regard vers sa plateforme de commandement, ayant du mal à croire à la vision d'Aldéran à la barre.

- Tu as changé notre cap ? se contenta-t-il de remarquer en s'approchant de son fils pour lui étreindre les épaules avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Oui, j'ai envie d'aller dire bonjour à Sylvarande avant de rentrer chez moi !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Tu as conscience que c'est l'amour qui t'a sauvé ? fit Sylvarande en servant un jus de légume à son frère.

- Pardon ?

La Reine des Sylvidres à la longue chevelure couleur de caramel lui sourit doucement.

- Oui, c'est ma vision de cette dernière péripétie, en date. L'amour des tiens t'a retenu dans le monde des vivants et celui de Kwendel a permis de te sauver dans celui de Gansheer.

- Heu, n'exagère pas non plus. Kwendel n'est pas passé en quelques semaines de son état de serial killer sacrifié sur l'autel de mon cœur à celui de frère aimant ! gloussa Aldéran auprès de son aînée que Clio faisait découvrir la Colonie à Ayvanère et que son père était demeuré à bord de l'_Arcadia_ car un ennui technique le préoccupait depuis la veille.

- Je dirais que ce travail de longue haleine a agi sur lui, à son insu, depuis bien des années, reprit Sylvarande en grignotant avec gourmandise des bâtonnets de légumes crus. Après tout, il est le jumeau du Bien, cela est inaltérable ! Et la mémoire lui revenant, il a su te devoir son étrange vie…

- Après qu'on la lui ait prise !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé ce sacrifice, rappela-t-elle. Et en vivant, tu lui as donné une seconde chance, cette existence entre deux mondes où il peut passer librement de l'un à l'autre, se battre enfin pour une cause qui en vaille la peine, pour la seule personne qui ait jamais fait quelque chose pour lui !

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, avoua Aldéran. Pourtant, quand nous sommes sortis du Purgatoire, avant qu'on n'efface sa mémoire pour une éternité sereine, il m'avait appris les Points de Pression – ce qui m'a tiré d'affaire à plus d'une reprise – il m'avait donc déjà remercié, à sa manière.

- Il t'avait été reconnaissant en t'apprenant une technique de mort, siffla Sylvarande en se crispant un instant. Il fallait bien être le jumeau Maléfique pour avoir apprécié !

Malgré lui, Aldéran éclata de rire, ce qui vexa légèrement sa sœur.

* * *

- Quel est le souci technique de l'_Arcadia _? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus auprès de l'Arbre de Vie.

- C'est un vrai ennui, fit rapidement Aldéran. Papa tenait à ce que je te le précise.

- C'était inutile, je ne le soupçonne nullement de me fuir. Nous avons nous aussi fait la paix, assura tranquillement Sylvarande. Rien de grave ?

- Pas trop, contraignant plutôt. Deux systèmes, un d'origine un autre installé par _Skendromme Industry_ dont les langages informatiques ne se comprennent plus, pour une raison que Toshiro n'a pas encore déterminée. Ca impose à Toshy d'utiliser les instruments lui-même et ça ralentit les processus supervisés par ces systèmes et ce en dépit de sa propre vitesse d'action.

- Que contrôlent ces systèmes ?

- Les scans longue portée. Papa a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

- Et toi, tu gobes encore bien des mensonges ! Il est important pour tout vaisseau de pouvoir « voir » au plus loin possible afin d'anticiper la menace – et c'est encore plus vrai pour un vaisseau pirate !

- Effectivement, je n'avais pas réalisé… Le Toshy du _Lightshadow_ m'a déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait rien car les systèmes de mon vaisseau étaient de dernière génération.

- Alors que l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ se connecte à mon Docrass. Lui aussi utilise une technologie hybride, triple même je dirais : Sylvidre du temps de ma mère, du temps de ma naissance car les plans furent dessinés en mon honneur, et de la plus récente. Toshiro et notre père devraient y trouver leur bonheur.

- Merci.

- C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour ceux qui ont sauvé ma Colonie !

Les Suivantes de la Souveraine étaient demeurées à petite distance, juste hors de portée de voix normale et prêts à intervenir sur un de ses cris, et sur un signe elles étendirent la nappe dans l'herbe et disposèrent les divers mets du pique-nique, sortirent les couverts, avant d'à nouveau discrètement se retirer.

Sylvarande tendit un cylindre réfrigérant à son frère.

- Goûte !

- Mais tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire « ton Skyrone » ! ? gloussa-t-il en tirant une bouteille de vin du cylindre. C'est une manie ou quoi de se servir de moi comme cobaye ? !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il l'avait débouchée et remplissait un verre avant d'y tremper ses lèvres.

- Hum, frais bien évidemment, très fruité, très jeune je dirais mais sûrement un peu traître sous sa douceur. Les Sylvidres se sont mises à picoler ?

- Certaines n'ont jamais rechigné devant un bon verre ! reconnut Sylvarande qui piochait dans les plats pour remplir une assiette. Mais ce vin provient du cépage de ma planète-jungle d'enfance. On en a replanté un ici, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour un vrai cru.

- Les Sylvidres vont rouler sous la table !

- C'est pour toi, sourit tendrement leur Reine, et notre père s'il accepte.

- Si tu le prends par les sentiments, tu as toutes tes chances, prédit-il avant de composer sa propre assiette et de dévorer pour quatre.

Au soir, s'étant contentés après le copieux déjeuner, d'un simple potage aux légumes oranges, Aldéran et Sylvarande étaient demeurés dans son patio – Ayvanère épuisée par son interminable visite étant allée se coucher et Clio bien évidemment retournée auprès de son pirate d'ami.

Côte à côte dans un hamac, le frère et la sœur appréciaient la douceur de la nuit, carafe d'eau additionnée de glace pilée entre eux et verre à portée de la main.

Sylvarande se tourna vers lui.

- Au fait, pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle déclenchée depuis l'Infirmerie, affolant tout le monde, alors qu'au contraire tu revenais à la vie ?

- Oh, ça c'était Gansheer qui avait besoin de quelques fractions de secondes de mort pour finir de remettre mon cerveau à neuf après avoir réparé les lésions.

- Alors, cela signifie… ? réalisa-t-elle.

- Oui, plus de migraines, plus de quiprine !

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis bien placés, remarqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ton Gansheer n'a rien fait pour la prothèse de ton genou ?

- Mon Gansheer n'a agi, depuis le premier jour, qu'à contrecœur, piégé par sa propre énergie. Et il a dû la trouver très mauvaise de devoir s'adresser à celui qui avait causé, involontairement, son déséquilibre !

- Je trouve malgré tout étonnant qu'il ait respecté sa promesse, releva-t-elle. Et il avait abrité cette Okranze !

- Je crois que Kwendel ne plaisantait nullement quand il l'a menacé. Là, le serial killer a refait surface dans toute sa splendeur, et Kwendel était – comme Gansheer l'avait bien précisé à mon encontre, pour me rassurer – d'un niveau égal au sien ! Et Gansheer est tout sauf un idiot. Il s'est tenu à carreau car après m'avoir placé sur sa Stèle de Vie, près des fameux cristaux, il ne pouvait me faire un mauvais coup sans s'attirer dans l'instant sa réplique en retour !

- Tu as une famille qui t'adore et qui est prête à tout pour t'aider.

- Je ne la mérite pas… J'ai été un tel gamin de merdre, durant tant d'années… Je leur ai mené la vie dure, j'ai été jusqu'à piétiner leur amour de par ma propre nature écorchée sans vraiment de raison puisque j'étais gâté pourri, il n'y aura au final que l'automutilation que je n'ai pas testée sur moi !

- Tu t'es largement rattrapé depuis, le rassura sa sœur aînée. Et c'est cet homme qu'elle estime et pour lequel elle se mobilise et monte au combat ! Tu porte cette balafre à ta joue, ce n'est pas anodin.

- Mes fils ont leurs joues intactes et j'espère que cela durera encore longtemps.

- Qui sait, il s'agit peut-être d'un autre garçon à qui elle est destinée, envisagea Sylvarande avec sa prescience et sa délicatesse coutumières.

- Je ne le souhaite à personne, marmonna Aldéran avant de s'endormir dans son hamac.

* * *

Une grande ombre se pencha sur le corps mécanique désactivé, émit un grognement.

- Tu n'as pas fini ta mission ! rugit la Reine déchue de Râ-Métal en posant ses mains sur les flancs de sa créature.

Sous cette décharge d'énergie, Okranze s'arc-bouta avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Je t'emmène avec moi pour te doper, siffla Prométhium en enveloppant Okranze de sa robe noire qui semblait pourtant diaphane et l'emporta.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à Vautour2B qui m'a donné l'idée du nanar et du "palais royal Skendromme"

**14.**

D'un signe de tête, Karémyne remercia son fils qui venait de lui préparer une tasse de thé, alors que l'_Arcadia_ qui la ramenait chez elle était à une journée de vol de Ragel.

- Pourquoi as-tu jeté le cosmogun d'Okranze à côté de son corps ? Ce n'était pas un peu dangereux ?

- Gansheer est brume, il ne pouvait la réactiver. Et comme elle ne cessait de le clamer, vu son niveau de sophistication de Mécanoïde, il aurait fallu un voire plusieurs laboratoires ultra-perfectionnés pour la remettre en fonction. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait le faire.

- Celle qui lui avait donné ledit cosmogun ! jeta Albator en venant dans le boudoir qui avait aménagé de façon contiguë à son propre appartement, pour sa femme, et qu'Aldéran avait découvert tout récemment avec des yeux ébahis une fois les quelques jours passés à la Colonie finis. Oui, tu as été terriblement imprudent, Aldéran ! Prométhium est inter-dimensionnelle, éternelle, et elle hait tout particulièrement celle du 999 et ceux qui arborent un drapeau pirate !

- Pour ce que j'en ai compris, elle est juste folle à lier ! gronda Aldéran qui savourait pour sa part un café surchargé de caramel et de crème fraîche, ayant servi un café noir à son père.

- Folle, sadique, impitoyable et toute puissante, grinça Albator. Je l'ai croisée à plus d'une reprise, à chaque fois elle renaît de ses cendres, à ce qu'il semble… Et tu es d'autant moins armé à te mesurer à elle que tu as laissé ce cinquième cosmogun auprès de cette Okranze.

- Que te souffle ton instinct ?

- Quoi, tu ne me traites soudain plus de vieux sénile ? Prométhium a armé Okranze, elle ne la laissera pas tomber… Avoir laissé l'arme auprès de la guerrière présumée morte était un noble geste mais, une fois de plus, ça pourrait sous peu te coûter la vie !

- Oh, une fois de plus ou de moins…

- Et moi, je ne suis pas prête à revivre une fois de plus les affres de l'annonce de ta mort ! gémit Karémyne. Ayvanère et moi partagions un thé glacé quand l'alerte du médiphone… Elle a été si rapide… Heureusement, elle a pu me rassurer avant même que je n'arrive à l'ascenseur. Mais ces quelques secondes ont été trop intenses, j'ai eu tellement mal…

- Je suis désolé, maman. En revanche, tu affiches une mine préoccupée, je doute que ça me concerne, en dépit de mon narcissisme coutumier ?

- Hoby est face à un souci propre à tout maître d'un empire financier et c'est toute notre famille qui est face à une menace médiatique…

- Oui ? firent d'une voix Aldéran et Albator.

- Contrairement à mes recommandations, Hoby a émis une nouvelle levée en Bourse de titres de _Skendromme Industry_ et la majorité familiale pourrait bien être remise en question si lui-même ne parvient pas à racheter les propres actions émises – nous y étions toujours parvenus depuis Dankest mais Hoby est encore si jeune… Le second point est ce que l'on appelle communément en matière de films un nanar qui relate certaines démêlées sylvidresques…

- Quoi ? glapit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il semble que le passé de mon mari soit soudain moins nébuleux. Bref, ce film montrant de curieuse façon la guerre contre les Sylvidres n'est qu'une monstrueuse et inexacte parodie… J'ai déjà mis le Service Juridique de _SI_ sur le coup.

- Inutile, je vais aller régler ce compte avec mon gravity saber !

- Mais bien sûr, pouffa Karémyne. Décidément, mon pirate préféré, tu n'auras jamais le moindre sens de la diplomatie ! Descendre les producteur, réalisateur, ou même tout le casting, n'empêchera nullement la diffusion par tout l'Union – et ça c'est ce que je vais tenter d'empêcher ! En plus, si tu voyais les trailers de ce film, ça ne ressemble à rien, on dirait qu'on t'a cloné avec un type ayant un hublot au niveau de la poitrine, tu sais comme lors de ces immondes expériences terrestres sur les vaches ?

- Merci pour la comparaison, grinça Albator.

- Mais, on ne peut pas abuser de l'image et du passé de papa sans avoir demandé d'autorisation ? protesta Aldéran, choqué.

- Aldie, c'est tout juste si j'existe, fit doucement celui-ci. Tout fut toujours si discret, secret, depuis mon mariage. Ce qui n'a pu que donner envie de fouiner… et on dirait d'après ma petite rose que cela ait fini par porter ses fruits !

Le pirate sourit alors à la blonde de son cœur.

- Ce n'est qu'un film, un nanar qui plus est. Je ne vais donc pas en chier une pendule, pour une fois ! Pourquoi te tourmenter ainsi, ma belle ? ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de Karémyne. J'ai affronté des armadas, alors un film…

- Les Médias sont destructeurs au possible, personne n'a idée de leur pouvoir pour tout salir… Nous l'avons tous déjà subi quand le doute fut jeté sur l'identité de ta génitrice, Aldéran !

A la stupéfaction générale, Aldéran eut à son tour un petit rire.

- Oui, Ayvanère avec son cynisme habituel a dit que cela avait mis « le palais royal Skendromme » sens dessus-dessous.

- Le « le palais royal Skendromme » ? ! tiquèrent en cœur Albator et sa femme.

- Oui, elle l'a qualifié ainsi depuis sa première venue au Manoir. Elle évoquait ainsi notre petit clan familial soudé et très fermé, privilégié et issu du sans pur des premiers colons terrestres ! Ca m'a toujours fait rire !

- Moi, pas du tout, marmotta Karémyne. Je ne suis que la fille de mon père !

- Tu es la fille de Dankest Skendromme, qui a créé un empire, une célébrité d'un monde privilégié et qui a souvent tendance à se croire hors des lois ! jeta encore Aldéran. Nous en avons tous profité, et abusé – moi le premier. Oui, Ayvanère avait trouvé la formulation parfaite : notre famille est un clan quasiment royal et le moindre soupçon ou opprobre le dérange profondément !

Aldéran esquissa son ravageur sourire.

- Ayvanère a dit qu'elle allait cuisiner un dîner spécial pour nous deux. Je vous laisse, les amants de toujours !

* * *

- Saucisses aux oignons ? hasarda Karémyne.

- J'espère bien que non, gloussa son fils roux. Je ne suis pas Alguénor ! Et Ayvi mitonne aussi bien que moi de bons petits plats.

- Bonne soirée, fiston, firent ses parents à l'unisson alors qu'Aldéran se retirait.

En robe décolletée et fendue au niveau des jupes là où il fallait, Ayvanère accueillit son mari.

- Sylvarande l'avait faite tisser pour moi. Elle te plaît ?

- Je sauterais bien les services du menu pour aller directement au dessert ! gloussa Aldéran.

- Patience, mon bel étalon.

- Hum, non, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ! pouffa Aldéran en soulevant Ayvanère entre ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre, l'allonger sur le lit où elle s'ouvrit à lui avec un glapissement anticipé de plaisir charnel.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

La matinée chronologique du bord était bien entamée quand Ayvanère ressortit de la salle de bain. Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir de satin et de plumes et se rapprocha du lit où sur le ventre Aldéran dormait encore à poings fermés.

Elle s'assit près de lui, repoussant les mèches flamboyantes pour dégager le tatouage de serpent de mère qui faisait toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir au creux des reins.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et chaude, ayant un petit pincement au cœur, songeant que les tortures de Hugan Ten Vorkel lui avaient littéralement épluché le dos, obligeant à des greffes de peau et au dessin d'un nouveau tatouage. Du bout d'un ongle multicolore, elle suivit le tracé des muscles au repos.

- Mon amour… Profite encore du temps pour te reposer et dormir paisiblement. Le temps des batailles et des souffrances reviendra bien trop vite et je sais que tu fonceras tête baissée en première ligne ! J'ai tellement peur, mon cœur. Mais je suis entièrement avec toi, même si je ne comprends pas toujours tes engagements, qu'ils soient naturels ou non ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe. Et, sous peu, nous devrions adopter notre troisième enfant, ce sera tellement important pour toute notre famille !

Ayvanère embrassa encore passionnément les épaules de son époux avant de passer dans le dressing pour s'habiller.

- Toshy, dis aux Cuisines de lui garder du petit déjeuner, ou du déjeuner par avance, car je crois qu'il va dormir encore un bon moment.

- C'est déjà fait !

- Merci.

Habillée, Ayvanère quitta la chambre où son mari dormait toujours du sommeil du juste.

* * *

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise que le jour de son embarquement à bord de l'_Arcadia_, Soreyn était venu sur la passerelle alors que le vaisseau vert entamait son approche du Dock Orbital _Aldéran IV_.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pèse, Lieutenant Romdall ? lança soudain le grand pirate balafré debout près de l'imposante barre de bois. Vous avez pourtant volé à bord du _Lightshadow _!

- Ce n'était pas la même chose… Ici, c'est un vaisseau pirate !

- Je suis un pirate ! ricana Albator. Nombreux ont été ceux à la saveur – et bien plus l'apprendront dans quelques mois quand cette parodie de film sortira…

- J'en ai entendu parler. Je n'accepte pas ce nanar, mais je n'y puis rien… capitaine. A moi de m'habituer à cet aspect de la vie familiale de mon ami, dont j'ai tant entendu parler, mais que je n'avais jamais touchée d'aussi près. Désolé que tout cela me déstabilise, et ne le prenez pas pour une offense, Albator.

- Je n'ai jamais raillé quelqu'un parlant avec le cœur. Et Aldéran vous tient en très haute estime.

- Il dort toujours ?

- Oui. Gansheer l'a peut-être réparé, mais il a été rudement éprouvé, une énième fois de plus. S'il rêve encore quand on s'arrimera, j'attendrai ici et je le ramènerai sur le sol de Ragel plus tard.

Karémyne se serra contre son époux alors qu'Ayvanère et Soreyn échangeaient un regard ému face à la fusion de ce couple qui mêlait les mèches blanches et blondes de leur chevelure dans la totale complicité de près de quarante-cinq ans de mariage.

* * *

_Profondément endormi, Aldéran avait la fugace sensation d'avoir été projeté dans la vision d'un futur proche, très proche._

_ Il connaissait les grilles du Le Foyer, l'orphelinat où Hoby avait été hébergé tant de semaines avant de revenir définitivement auprès des Skendromme !_

_ « On doit y aller, bientôt, le rendez-vous est pris… Que dois-je donc voir ce qui m'attend, à l'avance… ? »._

_ Se laissant porter par son rêve, Aldéran se retrouva dans le jardin, à quelques pas seulement d'un garçonnet d'environ cinq ans, qui lui tournait le dos, fluet, les boucles auburn._

_ - Est-ce que c'est… lui ? murmura-t-il, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier._

_ - Oui, répondit alors une voix familière et désormais appréciée._

_ - Kwendel…_

_ - Cet enfant sera ton fils._

_ - Mais, lui, voudra-t-il de moi ?_

_ - Oh que oui !_

_ - Mais, pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce que vous êtes tous fait les uns pour les autres ! sourit Kwendel. Albior t'attend, et cela fait un moment déjà !_

_ - Albior…_


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

L'Unité Anaconda et Jarvyl s'étaient réunis chez Talvérya qui les avait reçus dans sa nouvelle maison, un bungalow au cœur d'un grand jardin qui ravissait la Sylvidre qu'elle était.

- C'était vraiment une histoire de fous, commenta-t-elle alors qu'Aldéran avait expliqué le plan tordu auquel il avait été mêlé en urgence.

- Et que devient Davriskol ? questionna Yélyne.

- Il est redevenu un simple fichier, clôturé. C'était quasiment la partie de trop que j'ai jouée et il était vraiment trop ardu de le laisser « vivre » encore plus longtemps. Il a fait son temps, ramené de considérables informations. La rumeur dira qu'il s'est retiré des affaires après avoir eu aussi chaud aux oreilles sur ce yacht !

- En ce cas, on ne risque plus de voir des Inspectrices venir te passer les menottes ? glissa Jarvyl.

- Pas pour cette raison, en tout cas !

Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'énoncé optimiste, et cynique, de leur ami.

- Le barbecue n'attend plus que vous, annonça Talvérya. Je crois que j'ai pris assez de viande pour goinfrer tout l'AL-99 !

Et hormis elle qui était végétarienne, apprécièrent une fois de plus sa délicate attention.

- Ton père est déjà reparti ? questionna Soreyn.

- Non, je pense qu'il doit ruminer dans son coin.

- Ah, le nanar promis ? Mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Hormis quelques bandes annonces – qui ne sont qu'un montage de plusieurs films déjà existants, un ou deux rares plans avec les comédiens déjà castés – il est encore au stade de la pré-production ! Qu'est-ce que ta famille compte faire contre ça, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Ma mère n'en a encore aucune idée. C'est entre les mains du Service Juridique de Hoby.

- Et toi, tu ne vas rien faire ?

- Je serais bien tenté de dégommer tout ce monde à coups de cosmogun mais là on me repasserait bien les menottes aux poignets ! Et inutile de rêver d'aller passer lesdits castings, puisqu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé leur acteur principal, afin de postuler au rôle de mon père – je n'ai autant talent de comédien, encore moins de temps à perdre, sans compter surtout que je suis bien plus âgé que ne l'était mon père du temps de sa guerre contre les sœurs de Talvérya ! Il faut parfois laisser les choses suivre leur cours…

Soreyn resservit son ami du vin blanc issu des cépages de la planète-jungle de la jeunesse de Sylvarande.

- Après-demain, Ayvi et toi…

- Nous allons au _Le Foyer_.

- Vous en ramènerez le gamin ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Soreyn, nous n'allons pas acheter une botte de carottes ! Il s'agira d'un premier contact avec le premier nom de ceux que la Directrice a sorti en fonction de notre profil et de celui de ses petits pensionnaires. Si ça se passe bien, il y aura une deuxième rencontre.

- As-tu idée de pourquoi ce serait cet Albior ?

- Pas la moindre… En revanche, je devine parfaitement ce que Hoby doit nous annoncer demain midi !

- Il se marie, avec cette Syphèle Nor Jekse.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Certainement !

- Et tu te sens bien, pas l'ombre d'un malaise, elle ne t'a pas empoisonné ? gloussa Soreyn.

- Soreyn, tu es viré ! pouffa Aldéran.

- A nouveau ? Bon d'accord !

* * *

Hoby avait accueilli ses frères et sa sœur à son penthouse, ses parents les rejoignant peu après.

- Ca fait plaisir que nous soyons tous rassemblés ! lança le cadet des enfants.

- Et je constate que vous avez tous deviné, ajouté Syphèle.

- Ben, soit c'est un heureux événement, soit votre mariage, glissa Karémyne. Ou alors, les deux !

- Ah non, bien que cela soit aussi dans nos projets immédiats, nous allons d'abord nous unir, sourit Hoby, aux anges.

- Nous en sommes très heureux pour vous deux, assura son père.

Syphèle avait apprécié que chacun prenne place sur la terrasse couverte, avec une décontraction naturelle comme à leur venue à toutes les invitations, ayant apparemment anticipé et bien pris la raison de cette soirée.

La jeune femme apporta les petits plateaux avec les amuse-bouches de l'apéritif que servait Skyrone qui avait demandé les envies de tous – Hoby tenant de façon précieuse à cette action afin de ne pas mettre son frère roux sur la défensive vu sa précédente expérience.

- Hoby et moi comptons nous unir dans six mois !

Et tous applaudirent les futurs promis.

Hoby glissa ses bras sous ceux de ses deux frères alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table.

- Et vous, vous serez mes témoins !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Heu, précise-le encore une fois, Hoby : il s'agit bien de ton mariage, pas d'un duel à l'ancienne ? !

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'amusa le cadet de la famille alors que, à ces derniers mots, son père passait machinalement le doigt sur la balafre de sa joue (1)

Mais hormis Karémyne, personne n'ayant remarqué le réflexe du pirate à la chevelure de neige, Hoby sourit encore largement à son frère roux.

- Et, demain, Ayvi et toi…

- Oui, fit Ayvanère, la voix chargée d'émotion, un bonheur infini dans ses prunelles d'émeraude, même si elle aussi avait en un réflexe posé ses doigts sur son ventre qui serait à jamais vide de vie. Albior nous attend !

- Albior ! tressaillirent ses frères et sa sœur.

- Oui, un prénom qui sonne agréablement. Mais, reste à voir si le courant passera… Un si jeune enfant, si sensible, cela sera ardu…

- Nous espérons tous trouver notre famille, nous attendons patiemment et avec tant d'impatience à la fois, tant d'espoir surtout… Et quand on s'intéresse à nous, quelque chose passe et on veut enfin y croire ! glissa Hoby. Je suis passé par là, je vous ai eu, vous tous, et je vous dois tous mes bonheurs ! Le vôtre, cet Albior, est là pour vous, Aldie et Ayvi ! Il sera sûrement un fils merveilleux et vous serez des parents aussi formidables que ceux qu'admirent Alguénor et Alyénor.

Trop émus que pour dire quoi que ce soit, Aldéran et Ayvanère se contentèrent de se serrer la main avec la complicité sereine d'année de mariage et d'amour infini – Albator et Karémyne, Skyrone et Delly, les ayant imités sans s'en rendre compte.

_(1) Voir la mini-fic « La cicatrice de l'amour »_


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Loza Drymme, la Directrice de l'Orphelinat _Le Foyer_, toute proche de la retraite désormais, reçut avec une émotion non dissimulée Aldéran et Ayvanère.

- La dernière fois, c'était Hoby, le petit pensionnaire, sourit-elle après les avoir fait passer de façon moins protocolaire dans le salon de son bureau. Et voilà que vous m'annoncez son mariage. Le temps passe !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Et vous voilà de retour, Aldéran.

- Oui, vous nous avez informé, ma femme et moi qu'après étude approfondie de notre dossier, vous auriez un enfant à nous présenter.

- C'est un peu plus délicat que cela, reprit Loza. J'ai pensé à ce petit garçon, qui est adorable au demeurant, à cause de sa particularité physique. C'est assez troublant, j'avoue, et la superstitieuse que je suis y a vu un signe.

- Il m'a paru tout à fait normal, dans mon rêve, laissa échapper malgré lui Aldéran, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la Directrice.

- Vous avez rêvé… !

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- D'Albior. Il était dans le jardin arrière, près du kiosque.

- Son endroit préféré en effet, car de là il peut voir le petit étang avec les cygnes et les canards. Comme je l'écrivais dans ma succincte description, il adore la nature.

- Vous avez dit « particularité physique », insista Ayvanère. Mon mari n'a rien remarqué, de prime à bord… Quelle est-elle donc ?

- Le mieux est que nous allions le voir, il est à la salle de jeu. L'une des vitres est sans tain, pour que les parents éventuels puissent justement voir nos pensionnaires évoluer dans leur environnement familier. C'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais eu à passer par là avec Hoby, Aldéran, puisque c'est vous – enfin, les Services Sociaux Judiciaires qui nous l'avaient amené depuis chez vous.

Aldéran et Ayvanère suivirent Loza dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal, passant ensuite dans l'aile Ouest, jusqu'à l'une des salles de jeu.

Depuis la pièce attenante, le couple put alors apercevoir les enfants, entre quatre et huit ans qui s'occupaient en ce milieu de matinée.

- Albior est le petit aux boucles auburn, comme vous le savez donc, là-bas près de la fontaine.

Comme dans la vision d'Aldéran, le garçonnet leur tournait le dos, fluet et flottant un peu dans les vêtements de seconde main.

Son gobelet d'eau fraîche à la main, pivota légèrement sur lui-même et Aldéran autant que sa femme tressaillit à la vue de la balafre qui traversait sa joue gauche.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Aucune idée, avoua la Directrice. Il portait cette cicatrice au visage quand il est arrivé ici. J'imagine que c'est arrivé lors du déraillement de train où ses parents et sa sœur aînée ont trouvé la mort, il y a un an de cela. Il n'en a jamais soufflé mot.

- J'imagine que cela l'a traumatisé, glissa Ayvanère.

- Cela explique son côté renfermé, secret. Je crois qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à quelques membres du personnel, mais il garde encore bien des sentiments pour lui. Laissez-lui du temps pour s'ouvrir, faire confiance. C'est un garçon gentil et obéissant. Voulez-vous déjà le voir aujourd'hui pour voir si le courant passe ?

- Oui, nous sommes venus pour ça !

Ayant jeté le gobelet dans la corbeille de recyclage, Albior s'était approché de la vitre sans tain, la scrutant avec curiosité, comme s'il devinait, bien que ce soit impossible, la présence des trois adultes.

- Quelque chose me souffle que nous allons avoir quelques atomes crochus, murmura Aldéran.

* * *

Au duplex, Alguénor et Alyénor avaient attendu leurs parents en piaffant d'impatience.

- Alors ! ?… sautillèrent-ils en leur laissant à peine le temps d'enlever leur manteau, Lense trottinant jusqu'à son panier pour s'y rouler en boule.

- Albior est très calme, lui, gloussa Aldéran en les accompagnant jusqu'à la cuisine, leur servir un verre de lait et chauffer l'eau pour le thé pour Ayvanère et lui. Une Educatrice lui avait dit qu'il aurait de la visite, donc il n'a pas été trop surpris, de nous voir.

- Pour le reste, il est effectivement très réservé, apeuré aussi, ce qui n'est que normal, ajouta leur mère.

- On pourra y aller aussi ?

- C'est même obligatoire, car vous avez votre mot à dire. Et Albior doit vous découvrir. Nous avons à prendre cette décision en famille, toute la famille.

- Et si la prochaine visite, à nous tous se passe bien, Albior viendra, d'abord pour une journée, poursuivit Ayvanère. Enfin, ce sera une sortie au Parc avec lui. Il y aura plusieurs rencontres de prévues.

Visiblement impressionnés par tout ce qui allait prochainement arriver, les deux garçons s'étaient calmés.

Alyénor était allé chercher un paquet dans la malle du salon où étaient rangés plusieurs de ses jeux, le tendit à son père.

- Cadeau !

Aldéran défit l'emballage et sortit du paquet une tasse très colorée, ornée d'un visage de clown, dont le nez était une grosse boule proéminente.

- Pour toi, au bureau, sourit le cadet de ses fils. Tu l'utiliseras tous les jours, hein, papa ?

- Bien sûr, mentit Aldéran, touché néanmoins par le geste, et l'embrassant tendrement.

Leurs fils ayant disposé leurs jeux sur les tapis, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient installés dans un canapé, avec leur thé, les surveillant du coin de l'œil, songeant que sous peu les garçonnets seraient trois !

FIN


End file.
